


To Love Is To Destroy

by LovingMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Dead, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I'm sorry if this sucks, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Protective Alec, Secrets, Smut, Sort Of, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Worried Magnus Bane, but he isn't really, only for a little while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMalec/pseuds/LovingMalec
Summary: It's been a year since Alec died and everyone is in mourning. That is until there is a knock at the door which is revealed to be Alec. There are so many questions of course, but the main questions are, where has Alec been and what on earth has he been doing?





	1. They're Coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in this fandom and on ao3 but I have written for different fandoms lol. Anyway, I got this idea at like 4 in the morning so I am really sorry if you hate this or it just sucks. I've only written this chapter and the next so far so be prepared for the next one quite quickly lol. Until then, I hope you enjoy!! :)  
> p.s. I looked for demon names and decided on a random one, i made up the demon but not its name lol.

Everyone was silent. No one had talked in at least 2 hours and it was fair to say that no one really wanted to in his honour. But the silence had to be broken in order to make it bearable. 

“I can’t believe it’s been a whole year.” Izzy’s voice trembled as she spoke. “A year ago, I never would have thought I'd be saying goodbye to him.” Tears fell as she leaned into Jace and he softly rubbed her arm up and down, comforting her. 

“I still miss you Alec, you’ll always be my parabatai.” Jace looked up at the sky as he spoke, tears threating to fall down his face too. He can still remember the day clearly, the day Alec died. 

Alec ran into the building with his bow in his hand, leaving Jace and the others behind, not including Magnus. Everyone who didn’t run into the building struggled against the bonds that they were confined in as they watched Alec’s body disappear into the smoke, calling out for him to come back. It was futile, they all knew it, but they also couldn’t believe he left them. Not a moment later the house exploded, pieces of the house flying in every direction possible. All that can be heard are Izzy’s gut-wrenching sobs, Clary’s gasps and Jace’s grunts as the pain is almost too much to bare as he loses his parabatai to that god-awful fire. 

They were all sat in the living room at Magnus’ loft, each person remembering their memories of Alec and how much they miss him. Most of the gang was in the living room, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon and Maia. Magnus however, refused to leave his bed on this very day, a year after Alec’s death. He’d been getting better, not great but better. He was socializing with people within the shadow world and a few weeks ago he started taking on clients again, he’d started seeing his friends again. But when he woke up today, he’d wished he hadn’t. Everyone had shown up at his loft, urging him to leave his bed and honour Alec’s memory with them as they didn’t want anyone to be alone. But Magnus couldn’t move. Magnus wanted to be along. His heart was heavy and his eyes were puffy and tears would not stop falling. 

“Maybe we should get Magnus. I hate the fact that he’s alone in there right now.” Jace murmured as he looked at the bedroom door. He didn’t like the thought of Magnus being alone today, or any day for that matter and so he moved from his spot on the couch and knocked on his bedroom door. He wasn’t expecting Magnus to answer or to even acknowledge the knock, so Jace entered anyway. 

“Hey Magnus.” Jace whispered, moving towards the side of the bed which Magnus was currently laying on. He took in Magnus’ appearance as soon as he was able to see his face. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were tear stained, not that Jace’s face or anyone else’s outside of this room were any better. Magnus’ face void of make-up as he sat up, looking at Jace through the tears that he willed away. 

“Hi.” was all Magnus could muster up, even if it did come out as a whisper. He looked down at the bed sheets. When he’d heard of his dear Alexanders death, he found that from then on, he was unable to look Jace in the eyes. Jace was the one who told him of his death and Magnus had broken down the instant the words left his mouth. 

“Come out there with us Magnus. None of us should be alone today.” Jace pleaded with him, but when Magnus rose slowly from his bed, throwing the sheets off of his body, Jace was momentarily shocked. He didn’t think he’d be able to coax Magnus out of his bed, let alone his bedroom. They both walked slowly together into the living room and Magnus felt self-conscious for a few seconds. Everyone’s eyes, all filled with sympathy and tears, were on him as he sat on the chair opposite one of his couches, the other couch to the left of him. 

They all sat in silence bar the sniffles that could be heard throughout the room. Magnus was unsure of whose they were. They may have been his own. He let his eyes close as he thought of Alec and each of his favourite memories of or with him. The omamori charm, their first time together and the way Alec had reacted to his eyes with love, the moment Alec marched down that isle and kissed him as if his life depended on it. It only pained Magnus more as he longed to have his boyfriend with him. He longed to lace his fingers through Alec’s as they walked the streets of a town in Japan. He longed to kiss his soft lips and watch as Alec’s eyes fluttered shut. But he couldn’t have that, not anymore. Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts as the door knocked repeatedly and everyone’s head whipped towards the direction of the door. Magnus’ brows furrowed as he walked towards the door, preparing to tell whoever it was to kindly get lost. But when he flung the door open, Alec walked through swiftly. 

“Thank god!” Alec huffed, as he marched passed Magnus after pushing him to the side and walked passed the rest of the group. Magnus was frozen to the spot and everyone else had risen from their seat. 

“Alec?” Izzy called out as Alec marched into Magnus’ study, the place were all his potions, along with the ingredients are kept. He shifted through the shelves as he hastily looked for what he needed. 

“You’re supposed be dead.” Jace exclaimed as everyone came running in behind him. “How are you alive?” 

“Yeah, that’s a long story, Magnus do you have your omamori charm with you?” Alec asked, still shifting through the bottles and jars. “Aha, found it, now the other one.” 

“You’re alive. How?” Magnus walked closer. He didn’t believe this was real. He couldn’t. After all, not many people can be risen from the dead, and Magnus felt as though doesn’t have that kind of luck. 

“Magnus, the charm, do you have it?” Alec asked, focusing his attention on Magnus as he practically shouted at him. 

“Yes, it’s right here.” Magnus said, lifting his wrist to show Alec. Alec looked through the shelves some more before finding what else he needed. 

“Good, now what I need you to do is portal all of us here to Catarina's place, now please.” Alec walked over to Magnus and looked at him expectantly. Magnus stood still, staring up at Alec, as did most of the other’s in the room. “Magnus, we have to go.” Magnus blinked a couple of times before opening a portal. One by one everyone went through, Alec going first. As soon as everyone was in, they were greeted to a pacing Catarina before Alec ran up to her. 

“Thank god Alec, I thought you weren’t going to make it. For a second I thought they had you all.” She rambled as Alec handed her the bottles and they made their way into Catarina’s study, everyone else in tow. To say that the rest of the group were surprised and confused was an understatement. Magnus didn’t know what to feel. He was happy that Alexander was in front of him but at the same time, he couldn’t tell if that really was his Alexander. He was speechless for the most part and felt as though he couldn’t speak. Izzy was over the moon that her brother had come back to her, not stopping to wonder if that was really her brother. Jace was just confused, because his former parabatai was alive, but his rune was no longer there, nor could he feel Alec, and he hasn’t since the moment he died. 

Everyone else was just confused at everything, at what was going on mainly. Everyone, apart from Alec and Cat were staring at the scene in front of them. There was a medium sized pot on the table and surrounding it were different ingredients to make certain potions. Alec began to open the jars he took from Magnus’ loft and then added them into the pot as Catarina mixed them in, adding bits of magic as she goes. 

“Hurry cat, we don’t have much time.” Alec says as he moves away from the table towards another shelf filled with jars. 

“I know, the vampire teeth now please.” She exclaimed and Alec came rushing over with one of Magnus' jars and handed it to her. She added three of the vampire's teeth to the pot. 

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Jace shouted, however he didn’t get his answer, instead Alec came rushing over to Simon. 

“Simon, I need you.” Alec grabbed Simon but the arm, leading him to the desk with the pot. 

“What? Why?” But before Simon could speak anymore, Catarina grabbed his hand and sliced a straight line through the skin with a small knife. He gasped as she held his hand over the pot and let some of the blood drip into the mix. 

“Woah, what the hell.” Everyone moved closer, except for Magnus as he kept his eyes carefully on Alec, watching him as he frantically moved around. He needed to know if that was his Alexander, or if someone was playing a nasty trick on him and his friends. If so, how could someone be so cruel? 

“Thank you, sorry.” Alec said as he moved him out the way and Simon walked back over to Clary; she inspected his hand before turning her attention back to the pair in front of them. Alec gasped as he felt it. He felt the ground rumbling beneath his feet, although he knew no one else in the room could. “Cat, they're coming.” Catarina nodded at him and Alec knew what he had to do. He marched up to Magnus and took a hold of his wrist. “I’m so so sorry.” He said, gently placing a kiss to Magnus’ mouth before ripping the omamori charm away from him. 

“No, what are you doing?” Magnus cried out, his eyes wide as he breathed harshly and Alec moved towards the pot before putting the charm in. Magnus felt as though a piece of his heart had just been ripped away. That charm was the only thing he’d had that reminded him of Alec, the only think that made him feel connected to him. Catarina added a burst of magic before pouring some of it into a small cup. 

“It’ll taste vile for a second, but you’ll feel it after that, it should work now.” Catarina handed him the cup and he looked at it before looking back at Cat, his expression wary. “I promise Alec, we didn’t know before, we do now.” She said, then Alec downed the liquid with a grimace. He felt the ground stop shaking from underneath him and everything was quiet as he looked back at Cat with a huge smile. It was quiet up until Magnus spoke. 

“Okay, you just threw my charm into a pot and used it to make a potion of some sort, you’re miraculously back from the dead and on top of that you and Cat are both talking in code or something because we certainly have no idea what you're talking about. What the hell is going on?” Magnus shouted, taking a few steps towards Alec and Cat and gesturing between the two. They both paid their attention on the small crowd in front of them. 

“Oh yeah," Alec momentarily forgot that they were in the room, "look it’s a long sto-” Alec stopped talking mid-sentence and the ground rumbled for a second, giving Alec no time to prepare, and the glass of the window behind him breaks as a monster, which possesses two heads and is on all fours, it's faces dark and malicious, unlike any other seen before emerges and is ready to attack. However, just as it runs towards everyone but Alec and Catarina, Alec clicks his fingers and purple sparks emerge before the monster stops moving, suspended in the air. “Obviously that didn’t work again Cat.” Alec glared at her before clicking his fingers again and the monster disintegrates into the ground, leaving behind a black goo. Alec just swipes his hand and purple sparks form before the mess is cleared away. 

“But- I thought it’d work this time. We did everything right.” Cat stared at Alec, her eyes wide as her brows were furrowed. Alec just shrugged at her before turning his attention to the group. If they were confused before, they were now confused sevenfold. They looked back at Alec and Cat their eyes wide and filled with disbelief. 

“What. The hell. Was. That.” Maia asked breathlessly, still looking at the floor. 

“That was a Naberius demon, and it would’ve killed you the instant it laid a finger on you.” Alec said as he turned his attention back to Catarina. “I can’t believe it didn’t work. They’re gonna come back and we can’t be here when that happens.” Alec sighed as Cat looked at him. "Damn it." She whispered as Alec felt all hope drain from his body.


	2. It's Really You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd be quick! I know this chapter is confusing to you but trust in me when I say Alec is going to explain (almost) everything in the next chapter. However, I won't be able to upload that one as quickly but it shall be up by the end of the week. The kudos and comments are very much appreciated thank you so much!! :)  
> p.s: I had to re-upload because I made a mistake lol!

Alec knew that after everything that's happened, after everything that he's gone through to get to where he is now, he was not going to let himself or his friends get hurt “We could go to Ragnor’s, but he made it clear-.” Cat started but was cut off by an exasperated Alec who ran his fingers through his hair.

Magnus was speechless. He didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him.  _Is Alec a warlock? That's impossible, he still has his runes._  Magnus' thoughts raced a hundred miles an hour. He just saw sparks like his own, albeit his are not purple, come from Alec's hands. He was so confused. Confused as to how Alec was stood in front of him, confused as to how Catarina had anything to do with all of this, confused as to how Alec had just done magic. His head was spinning. 

“I know I know, won’t interfere with the Naberius' blah blah, but we know he’ll help and have the means to do so. Besides, we put up those specialized wards ages ago, maybe the spell still works and they can't touch us there?” Alec placed his hands on his hips as his eyes, laced with worry, looking between the floor and Catarina.

“But we thought they couldn’t get through here, and look what happened.” Cat pointed at the glass on the floor and Alec sighed.

"Maybe the wards just needed to be adjusted from last time-" Alec was cut off before he could finish.

“Are you- Alec do you- are you a warlock.” Magnus uttered as he stepped closer towards him, the fact that this may not be his Alec slips his mind as he pieces a few things together. Alec turns to Magnus, who is now right in front of him, staring up as he brings his hand to Alec’s chest. He can feel Alec's heartbeat and the deep breath that Alec takes and it grounds him a little.

“Half, I’m also still a Shadowhunter.” Alec murmurs with a weak and small smile as Magnus brings his hand up to Alec’s cheek. He leans into the touch and his eyes flutter shut. Alec’s missed this. He’s missed feeling Magnus’ skin against his own. He’s missed the all too familiar smell of sandalwood and the brown eye’s staring back at him, albeit he’d prefer the cat eyes, but he’d take Magnus anyway he can, for he loves him. 

“It’s really you.” Magnus whispers. It’s not intended as a question to him, it's more Magnus trying to convince himself out loud that this is real. That he isn't going totally crazy. 

“Mhm, it’s me Magnus. And you have  _no_ idea how much I've missed you, all of you.” Alec steps in a little closer, his chest right up against Magnus’. Magnus just smiles as his eyes close against their will, but when he opens them, his cat eyes are on full display. Magnus breathes Alec in for a second, it's been a minute since he got to smell him this clearly. He's kept a few of Alec's tops, but their smell does not compare. Alec leans forward and places his lips to Magnus’ and it feels as though everything is right in the world again. It’s a slow kiss, their lips moving together as both of their hearts speed up. For the both of them, it's not as deep as they'd like it to be, but when a cough is heard, they part and already Alec is disappointed as he turns towards everyone.

“Alec!” Izzy shouts as she runs over to him before engulfing him into a hug. She grips onto him, tighter than she ever has before as she lets some tears fall. Alec nudges her a little so that she looks up at him.

“Hey, don’t cry, I’m here.” He huffs out as Isabelle smiles at him as she lets out a small laugh.

“I still can't believe you're here. You have to tell us everything. Did you just do magic? Did you actually die in that fire? Where-” She rambles and Alec just rolls his eyes at her before cutting her off.

“I promise I will tell you everything from the last moment you saw me.” He says before letting go of her and she moves back, albeit reluctantly. He shifts his focus onto Jace who stares back at him with a saddened and confused look his face. Alec cautiously takes a step towards him and within seconds Jace his storming over to Alec and wrapping his arms around him. They stay like that for a few seconds before pulling away from each other.

“Jesus I’ve missed you.” Jace murmured as he wiped at his eyes. “We all have.” Jace gestured around the room and Alec smiled slightly. “Dude, I felt you die. What the hell?” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Alec huffed before swirling his hands slightly, sending a flow of magic over Jace’s body. Jace’s eyes widened as he felt Alec again and because of the small sparks of purple. He could feel Alec again, a part of his soul returning to what he felt was its rightful place. He could feel how Alec felt and what he could feel was guilt, laced with fear and happiness. He looked down at his hip and saw his rune was there again and his brows furrowed once more before looking back to Alec's face, where there was a weak lopsided grin. 

“It was a precaution I had to take. A simple numbing spell.” He shook his head, smiling slightly, before feeling the ground rumble beneath him again and his smile drops. “Look this reunion is great and all but we need to leave right now.” Alec was panting slightly.

“Again? So soon?” Cat asked as she came around the table to Alec. 

“Yeah, they’re all here now. We knew this was coming considering the potion didn't work.” He said before opening a portal to Ragnor’s place. Magnus looked at the portal as it shone silver. It was nothing like a normal warlock’s portal and it was nothing like one of Clary’s portals. It shone brighter than most and was almost blinding. As they all stepped through, nothing felt different as they landed in Ragnor’s living room, however they were not greeted with an annoyed Ragnor. In fact they weren't greeted by Ragnor at all as he was led on the floor, unconscious with his hands and feet tied together. 

“Finally. If you didn’t show up within at least five minutes I was gonna kill your friend here and just leave a message.” A voice which Magnus knew instantly caused a shiver to run through his bones.

“Damn it.” Alec huffs so that it’s inaudible to everyone but himself. He knew this was coming, but he didn't expect him to use Ragnor.

“Father? Why are you even here? I haven’t seen you in centuries why would you come to see me now, and why use Ragnor?” Magnus stepped forward as he addressed his father, Asmodeus, moving away from the others and Alec’s eyes slipped shut out of pity for Magnus as he walked towards his unconscious friend, Cat following with a worried look.

"Father?" Izzy whispered to Jace and he just shrugged his shoulders. That wasn't exactly the biggest surprise of the night if he was being honest.

“As much as I should love this little family reunion, I’m not here for you my son. I’m here for him.” Asmodeus smiled as he nodded at Alec and instead, Alec kept his eyes on the floor as he let out a sigh. “Well Alexander, I’m here for my payment.”

"Is he alive?" Catarina whispered as she placed two fingers to his neck, searching for his pulse.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Asmodeus waved a hand towards the passed-out warlock. "Alec." Asmodeus drew his name out as he smirked at him. "What's the plan?"

"I can't give it to you right now okay?" He huffed as he looked at Ragnor on the floor. "But I promised you that you'd get what you want."

"How do I know I can trust you Alec? How do I know you won't screw me over?" Asmodeus stepped closer, obviously intending to intimidate him.

"I didn't screw you over before, and I certainly won't now." Alec's eyes stayed focused on the floor. He didn't dare to look up because he knew that Asmodeus' eyes, along with everyone else's confused stares were focused on him. Asmodeus hummed for a moment and stepped away from Alec a little and Alec let out an audible breath he didn't realise he was holding which made Asmodeus chuckle.

"I guess you're right." His eye's narrowed before he looked towards Ragnor and waved his hand slightly. It was silent for a few seconds before Ragnor gasped, quickly sitting up swiftly as he lookin around. Asmodeus turned his full attention back to Alec "So did it work? I'm assuming you did it considering you've reunited with my son and your family and friends." Alec just sighed, before Catarina joined his side.

"It worked." She said, her voice laced with confidence that Alec knew was false. But, nevertheless, he went along with it. "It's one step closer which means you can leave us alone."

"Ah- only after you've held up your end of the bargain." He raised a finger and gestured between both Alec and Cat before talking again. "Tell you what, I'll give you at least a week, but then I want my payment in full." He stepped away from them both before opening a portal. "Oh, and Magnus," He looked over to where Magnus was still crouched next to Ragnor on the floor, "it's been a pleasure. Until next time." He smirked and looked at Alec, winking as he walked through the portal. As soon as he left, Alec rushed over to Ragnor.

"I'm so sorry." He placed a hand on Ragnor's arm and shook his head, followed by Ragnor shaking his.

"We've avoided him for too long now. I should have known he'd come." He muttered before standing and rolling his shoulders. "So, it worked, it really worked?" He said, a smile playing at his lips as he huffed out a single chuckle.

"No. We did everything he told us to. Even used the vampire." Cat said as she recalled the event that happened not a moment ago as she gestured with her head towards Simon.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. If I hadn't said it, he probably would've killed him himself." Cat spoke in a more hushed tone, so only Ragnor and Alec could hear. It didn't work though. Damn whoever created the hearing rune.

"Killed who?" Jace said, stepping forward. "Was he going to kill you Alec?" Alec knew he had to shut him down, but if he said no he knew what his next question would be. He couldn't admit it, he couldn't admit to the shit that he, including Cat and Ragnor, had gotten himself into. So, he needed to get out, literally.

"No! Look we have to leave. I mean we thought this place was safe because of the wards we placed but obviously not." Alec grumbled.

"Okay, but where is safe enough?" Ragnor spoke, "They've already been here and they've been to Cat's house."

"Magnus'!" Cat practically yelled. "Would you be okay with that?" She turned her attention to the warlock and he frowned.

"I would be if I knew why or what we are hiding from." Magnus folded his arms over his chest stubbornly as he looked between Alec, Ragnor and Cat.

"I promise I'll explain everything." Alec walked towards him, taking both of his hands into his own and placing a gentle kiss to the back of his hand. Magnus just huffed, his stubbornness wasting away and the contact of Alec's lips against his skin.

"Okay." He whispered feebly as he made a portal, his hands still in Alec's as they all stepped through. Alec braced himself, hoping that they weren't met with a sight similar to last time. Fortunately, the loft was as they'd left it and after placing a kiss to Magnus' hand again, he reluctantly let's go.

"Cat, Ragnor, a little help please." He said as he set to work on their specialized wards. "Just like last time, only stronger, impenatratable." They all set to work, each of their hands emitting a different coloured spark. The others sat on the sofa's and the chairs, as they did before everything had just happened, and processed a few things. They were all mostly thinking the same things.  _Alec is half_ _shadowhunter_ _, half warlock. What does Asmodeus want with Alec? Why were the three of them putting up wards?_ _What were they keeping out?_

"Hey, Magnus?" Izzy's voice almost sounded too loud. He looked up at her and she had her hands clasped together as she rested them in her lap. If Magnus didn't know any better, he'd say she was nervous.

"Yes, my dear?" He answered back, glancing quickly over at Alec. His face was concentrated as he worked. Magnus didn't know how to feel but he did know that he felt weird about it. He felt weird watching the man whom he knew to be a fearless archer, perform the magic that he normally would.

"Asmodeus is your father? Why didn't you say anything?" She asked. He knows she doesn't mean any harm. She's simply curious. But Magnus can't help but feel that pang of anger laced with something that he can't quite name.

"I never felt the need to." He shrugged as Alec, Cat and Ragnor all walk over to them.

"The wards are done. Nothing should be able to get in. At least not without any of us knowing." Alec said as he placed his hand on Magnus' shoulder. He prepared himself as he knew they needed an explanation. His only problem is, he wouldn't be able to answer everything. So, he took a seat on the chair next to Magnus, conveniently the one that face's everyone in the room. "What do you want to know?" Alec asked. No one talked for a moment, before the silence was broke.

"Did you die? In that fire? Did you really die?" Jace spoke up first, asking the question that everyone needed the answer to. Everyone needed to hear him say it.

"No." Alec whispered as he shook his head. "No. I didn't die in that fire." Everyone nodded as they really took it in and stayed silent again.

"You've been alive this whole time?" Magnus' voice broke. He felt hurt. All that suffering, all those tears and Alec was still alive. Alec ran his hands through his hair as he took a deep breath. He knew he'd hurt Magnus. He also knew how much as he'd witnessed it. Alec watched the people he cared about. For a whole year, he'd made sure that Magnus, his siblings and everyone that he cared about were alright and so he knew how much he'd hurt Magnus. Quite often, he'd wanted nothing more thank to walk up to Magnus whenever he was hurting and take it all away, but if he did that he'd be putting himself and Magnus at risk, so he refrained.

"Yes, I have." He said before sighing. "But just know. Each time I saw how much you were all hurting, I wanted nothing more than to make you see that I was alright, to take away your pain." He looked between his siblings and Magnus mainly, as he knew how much they had hurt. 

"What do you mean? Have you been watching us?" Magnus said as he discreetly wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye as he thought no one had notice. 

"Of course I have." Alec said, bringing his thumb to wipe away another tear which fell. "I had to know you were all okay. Even if I couldn't show you that I was alive."

"You don't understand how hard it was to keep him from exposing himself. They guy has no self-control." Catarina chuckles as Magnus smiles weakly. "Alec why don't you start from the beginning. Tell them, how you told us." Cat smiled at Alec and nodded as Alec took a deep breath before beginning.

"So, on the day of the fire, I met a warlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -What the hell does Alec ow to Asmodeus and who would've he killed??  
> -Poor Ragnor, he said he wouldn't interfere and look what happened lol.  
> -If Alec didn't die, what the hell has he been doing for a year??
> 
> I promise, Alec will explain everything in the next chapter, but until then, thank you so much for reading!!


	3. Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the majority of this is a flashback, explaining what happened the day Alec 'died.' This one is lengthier than normal and everything that is written in italics is the flashback of what happened. I also want to apologise for any mistakes, I was tired at one point when writing this so I might have messed up at least one thing up lol. The next chapter should be up soon, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and kudos and comments are wildly appreciated from you guys!! :)

_The beginning of the day was just like any other. Alec woke up, cuddled with Magnus for a while_ _, eaten breakfast with him_ _before heading off to the institute. Then he sat behind his desk for a few hours and did paper work. Nothing out of the ordinary. That was until Clary came into his office at some point during the day asking if he'd seen Jace._

_"He isn't with you?" Alec had asked, his brows knitted closely._

_"No, last I heard from him was this morning." She shook her head slightly._

_"So, he didn't tell you about the mission?" Alec cocked his head to the side and Clary just shrugged at him before shaking her head. "You two were supposed to be on a mission._ _Just some_ _shax_ _demons._ _I got a text from him a few hours ago saying you'd already left."_

_"He hasn't said anything about a mission. Maybe I should ask Izzy, see if she knows anything."_

_"I'll come with you." Alec muttered as he put the papers he was working on in a pile to the side. Alec was confused to say the least. Jace felt fine through their bond. In fact, from what he could tell, Jace has felt the same way since he last saw him this morning but the only difference is that he can feel a sliver of worry, nothing to fret over. "I'll send Jace a quick text asking him where he is. I don’t think there's anything wrong with him." Alec typed out a message to Jace, simply asking him where was he and if he was okay before he pocketed the phone and knocked on Izzy's bedroom door. When there was no answer Clary knocked this time, but again, no answer._

_"_ _Iz_ _, you in there?" Clary yelled before looking at Alec. He knew not to assu_ _me_ _the worst just yet but it was weird. Alec hadn't sent her on a mission today. Actually, he was pretty sure she had the day off_ _duty._

_"Maybe she's just out right now_ _,_ _hold on_ _." Alec once again fished his phone out of his pocket and_ _dialed_ _Izzy's number but to no avail. "No answer." He huffed out. "I could check with Magnus, see if he's seen or at least heard off of them within the last hour or so."_

_"Yeah, I'll get Simon." They both move to leave but Clary begins to speak. "Hey, Alec?"_

_"What?"_

_"They're fine right. They have to be." She whispers. It's almost as if this has_ _come from_ _nowhere_ _. At this moment in time, they are sure that there is no one who_ _wants_ _to kidnap Alec and Izzy, apart from the occasional pissed off demon, but even_ _then,_ _they can fight back. So, why has no one heard off them in a while? Alec doesn't speak because truthfully, what is he supposed_ _to say? Instead he shrugs and offers her a feeble lopsided smile before turning away and walking down the hall._

_As Alec heads to Magnus' loft he sends a text to Izzy asking her where she is and if she's okay and this time he rings Jace once more. But instead, he's met with Jace's voicemail and no messages from Izzy. When he arrives at Magnus' he knocks before entering._

_"Magnus?" Alec shouts through the loft as Magnus' living room is vacant. So, he looks into his bedroom but again, no Magnus. Alec c_ _ould_ _feel his heart quicken as he searches through the rest of the loft_ _but Magnus is_ _nowhere_ _to be seen. First Jace then Izzy and now Magnus. But before Alec_ _gets_ _himself too worked up he sends a text to Magnus which simply reads 'Where are you?' And Alec waits. He_ _waits_ _to see if Magnus has even read his message, but when it still says the words delivered, Alec really starts to panic._ _So_ _he heads back to the institute and as he walks in through the front doors, Clary is there waiting for him along with Simon._

_"Simon hasn't seen either of them." She shrugs at him before turning to Simon._

_"I haven't seen her since last night, she walked me home and that was it." Simon, along with Alec and Clary obviously thought that something was wrong._

_"Yeah, well I can't find Magnus either." Alec grabbed his phone from his pocket, checking to see if he's seen his message, but there's no luck._ _Clary's_ _eyes widen before sighing._

_"What are we_ _gonna_ _do?"_

"We couldn't find any of you. By the angel, I was so scared." Alec muttered as both Simon and Clary recall their own worries from that day last year. "Naturally, I'd assumed the worst had happened, none of you were answering my messages and no one had seen you," Alec gestures towards Izzy, "Since the day before and so I was slowly losing my mind."

"Alec, I want to apologise." Magnus started before he was interrupted by Alec.

"No need, I sort of figured out you weren't involved when I went to help them." He chuckled a little.

_Alec, followed by Simon and Clary entered Izzy's room as Alec tried to track Jace through his_ _parabatai_ _bond, but he_ _had_ _no luck. He assumed that he must be over water, and as Clary tried to track Izzy, she came up with nothing, also assuming they were over water._

_"What are we go_ _ing to_ _do?" Clary whispers. Alec is at a loss. He knew what it was like when his_ _parabatai_ _was nowhere to be found, when he was with Valentine. But now, now he didn't know what to do because not only was his_ _parabatai_ _missing, but so was his sister and his boyfriend, the man he loved. He ran a hand through his hair before placing them on his hips. "Alec?" Clary noticed he was struggling for words and walked over, placing her hand on his shoulder._

_"Go get something of Jace's, I can't track him with the rune but that doesn't necessarily mean that they are over water." He said, shaking his head as he watched Clary nod and leave the room, Simon in tow. He took a second to breath_ _e_ _, to calm himself down_ _before letting determination take over his body. He knew Jace wasn't dead, the rune was still there and that was one of the only leads he had. But he didn't know if Izzy and Magnus were alright. He checks his phone one last time, the messages still saying 'delivered' not 'read' before pocketing it and leaving Izzy's room, heading towards Jace's. On the way, he bumps into Simon._

_"What are you doing? Where's Clary?"_

_"I_ _thought_ _she might've come back to find you. I only left her for a minute or so and when I got back she wasn't there. I figured she came to you?" Simon rambled on and Alec's eyes shut slipped shut. Now Clary too? He was slowly losing it._

_"No, Clary isn't with me and-" Alec stopped talking_ _mid-sentence before taking off in the direction of Clary's room, moving as fast as his feet would take him. He could hear Simon calling for him before catching up with him but Alec wasn't aware. He moved into her room and grabbed the nearest piece of Jewellery, the nearest thing that belonged to Clary before activating his tracking rune. He sighed in_ _relief_ _as he was able to make out where she is before running off to get his bow and a seraph blade._

_"Alec do you know where they are?" Simon had caught up to him again._

_"No, but I know where Clary is at least._ _So_ _follow me." Alec began walking as a little bit of hope flares up in his chest._

"So we started looking. It was the only bit of hope I had felt since finding out you were all missing." Alec exchanged a glance with Simon and he was grinning back at him. 

"Yeah, you were practically beaming." Simon huffs as he smiled while Alec nodded as he smiled slightly at the vampire.

_Alec walked with Simon following behind him quietly for once, but Alec knew something else needed to be done._

_"Simon, you have to get Luke."_

_"No, I'm coming with you!" Simon and Alec stopped on the street as Simon protested._

_"The more help we have, the easier whatever all of this is should be. Luke will bring his pack, not for us for Clary." Alec tried to reason with him. Honestly, Alec liked having Simon with him right now because it kept him from panicking as he knew he needed to keep a clam exterior, but he knew that Luke needed to know about Clary regardless. "Go to the Jade wolf and if he isn't there then get Maia, we can't waste time."_

_"Fine." He sighed reluctantly began to walk away, not too fast but not slow either. Alec went back to focusing on the piece of Jewellery in his hand as he followed the way that it_ _leads_ _him. He couldn't tell if he was closer to finding her, but he felt as though he was and his body felt on fire. He guessed it was the adrenaline right now but he was nervous. As he crossed the corner of a street he was met with a_ _building_ _which was not too tall, but tall enough that it looked like an expensive type of house. However, there was_ _smoke emanating from the_ _building_ _. He_ _felt Clary's jewellery in his hand pulse and he knew that she was here somewhere. But he didn't want to enter the building yet, instead he decided to scope the perimeter of it._

_He rounds the corner of the smoking building, realising that he's reached the back of the_ _building_ _and that's where he is met with a sight that takes his breathe from his lungs as if it's been punched out of him. There were three individual cages_ _about 3_ _foot_ _away from the building,_ _and inside of each of them was Jace, Izzy and Clary. He ran up to them and the cages drop and they look as if they slide into the floor. This time they are all chained by their wrists and their hands and the chains are connected to a loop on the floor. They each pull at the chains before registering Alec._

_"_ _Oh_ _thank god."_ _Izzy cried with a worried look on her face. He looked at Jace and Clary's face too and they both looked sad and angry at the same time. It seemed as though they were all in pain, or at the very least uncomfortable and to be honest, who wouldn't be._

_"What the hell?" Alec looked at them all before moving towards Izzy who is the closest. He goes to help her pull her chains free but there seems to be an invisible barrier which blasts him backwards. Magic barriers, he_ _assumes_ _, but at the_ _thought_ _of Magic he looks between the three of them. "_ _Where's_ _Magnus?"_

_"I don't know Alec but if I had to take a guess, I'd say he's in there with the crazy person who took us_ _." Clary whimpered before a shout from the building can be heard and Alec places the sound to Magnus._ _So_ _without thinking about it, he runs off into the building with his bow in his hand, leaving Jace and the others behind. All three of the others struggled against the chains connected to them as they watched Alec run._

_"Alec no." Izzy screams as they all watch as Alec's body_ _disappears_ _into the smoke. A few seconds later the building explodes, pieces of the house landing by the three of them. Izzy felt her knees go weak as she sobbed. "Alec." She whispered. She looked over to see Jace hunched over, clutching at his side before pulling at the chains connected to her. They felt too constricting and she needed to get out. She wanted to run towards the fire, run towards Alec, run towards Jace and_ _comfort_ _him._

_"Alec!" Jace gasped as he_ _fell_ _to his knees. The pain was unbearable, he had just lost his_ _parabatai_ _, a piece of his_ _soul_ _, his brother. He gasped as he clutched at his side, his knees digging into the ground as he crumbled. He grunted as he lifted his shirt, watching their rune fade away before the physical pain dies down. He can’t control his whimpers as he sits there, crying into his_ _chained-up_ _hands._

_Clary gasped as she looked towards Izzy who was openly sobbing as she pulled at her chains,_ _desperately, trying to free herself._ _She_ _then looked towards Jace, who gasped and sobbed and grunted as he lost his_ _parabatai_ _. Clary a_ _few_ _tears flow freely as she looked towards the building, looked towards the smoke and the fire,_ _before looking at the two people beside her._ _She wanted nothing more than to scoop them both up into her arms and weep with them as she knew they were_ _hurting more than she was. But then she felt her arms and her feet be released from the chains before looking up. Magnus, along with Simon and Luke approached them all and it was Magnus who had freed all three of them from the chains before looking towards them all as they let out whimpers and sobs and the only one who registered him was Clary._

_"_ _Biscuit_ _?" He said, eyes wide as he looked between them all. It was then that Clary chocked on a sob before letting out a few audible ones._

_"What? How?" Clary's voice shook as she_ _spoke, her stomach dropping as she realises that he isn't in the building at all and he walked over to her, taking her face into his hands._

_"What happened? Where did that fire come from?" He whispered but she just shook her head. "What is it Clary?"_

_"_ _It's Alec. He- He just-" She was not able to finish the sentence, and instead Jace finished for her._

_"He ran into the building, looking for you. It blew up seconds after. He's dead, Magnus." Jace was no longer letting_ _out gasps_ _or_ _gut-wrenching_ _sobs, but instead they had turned into whimpers and Jace's face had turned sour. Izzy however was clutching onto Simon for dear life as she let out heart-wrenching sobs into Simon's neck, as he listened to Jace._

_Magnus let his hands drop from Clary's face as he stared. He felt nothing for a moment, almost as if time had stopped. His heart thudded against his chest as he felt his breathing quicken before letting the tears fall. They were deep gasps and before Magnus could register his own movements, he was running towards the burning building. His thoughts were unclear in his head, but only one remained a constant. His precious Alexander is dead. He's died, and he wasn't there to help him. He felt a strong arm pull him back, stopping him from running any further than what he had already gone._

_"Let me go, I have to-" Magnus was cut off by Luke, who wouldn't let go of him._

_"Have to what Magnus. If you run into that fire you die too. Don’t do this." Luke felt Magnus_ _slowly stop struggling against him before going limp in his arms. Luke held him up as Mangus cried before hugging him., letting him cry it all out. He turned his head towards everyone else before gulping as the thought that Alec had died hit him._

"I'm sorry you all thought I was dead at first, and I'm sorry to have had you all believe that I was still dead for a whole year." Alec sighed.

"Alec, I'm just glad you're not." Izzy says as she moved to hug him and he hugs her back, He's missed Izzy's hugs. They are strong, and considering Alec has been gone for a whole year, Izzy hugs him tight, never wanting to let go.

"Yeah, I can't even begin to imagine how you all felt. It must've sucked." Alec looked between his siblings then to Magnus.

"Trust me it did." Jace sighed. For a year, Alec felt incredibly bad for what they all must've felt. At first, it wasn't his fault. 

 _"_ Well, I'm sorry. But before I continue with the story, I have a question to ask you guys," Alec pointed at Jace, Izzy and Clary. They all looked confused. "Did you see who it was that took you guys?" 

"No, I just remember being pushed through a portal and then I was in the cage." Clary said while shrugging. Both Jace and Izzy said the same and Alec just sighed. 

"Did anyone speak to you or did you see anyone while you were in the cages?" Alec persisted and both Clary and Jace shook their heads, apart from Izzy. "Iz?" 

"There was a woman. It was only me and this point, I'm guessing she hadn't taken Clary or Jace yet."

"What was she doing?" Alec asked.

"Nothing really. She just kept going into the building and them coming out like 10 minutes later. At one point she was in there for at least 30 minutes. Why?" Izzy remembered it all too well, as all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Did you hear her speak? Did she tell you her name?" Alec kept on asking her, needing the information. 

"No, she didn't talk to me, and I didn't know her name. Alec what is going on?" Izzy's brows furrowed as she looked at her brother, who then sighed, looking defeated before slowly shaking his head slightly.

"So I ran into the building, thinking that something had happened to Magnus."

_Alec ran into the building, but as soon as he crossed the threshold, he had stepped through a portal. He frantically searched around. There was no smoke and the room was small. It almost looked like a_ _janitor's_ _closet, but bigger. Alec noticed a huge book and a few jars of things before he felt his vision blur, and then all he could see was black as he fell into_ _unconsciousness_ _. When he woke however, it took him a moment to be able to see and make out his surroundings. There was a large window behind him and a couch diagonal to him. In front of him was a_ _rectangular_ _glass coffee table with a new cup of coffee, judging by the steam emitting from it._

_Alec's mind cleared a little more, the haze fading away as he looks at the coffee cup again. That's when he realises there's someone in the chair opposite him, a woman with long brown hair and is reading a book which covers some of her face from Alec. He l_ _ooks_ _at his hands, realising that they are locked to the surprisingly comfortable chair that he is sat on and he pulls at the locks, testing their strength. The woman opposite him_ _notices and places her book on the_ _table_ _before looking at Alec. She looked as though she's in her twenties and_ _has_ _beautiful features._

_"Hi Alec." She whispers, loud enough for Alec to hear, and she raises a cup of tea to her lips._

_"Who are you?" Alec refuses to move his gaze from her eyes as he struggles against the locks again. He thought about Magnus. Was Magnus okay? Was he ever really in that building? What's happening with his siblings?_

_"Number one, struggling will get you_ _nowhere_ _and number two, who I am is not important. Tea?" She gestures_ _towards_ _the fresh cup in front of Alec and Alec rolls his eyes._

_"Oh yeah, let me just get my hands free first and then I'll gladly take a sip." He says, sarcasm rolling off his tongue as he looks towards the woman, who is_ _smirking_ _at him. Then she clicks her fingers, an orange spark emerging as she frees A_ _lec's_ _right hand._

_"One is better than none right?" She says. Alec looks at the cup of tea_ _sceptically_ _._

_"How do I know you haven't put anything in the tea. How do I know you aren't going to_ _poison_ _me?" Alec lifted the cup and sniffed it before turning his attention back to the woman._

_"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead, I mean, you ran into a burning building. There's nothing in the tea._ _Scouts_ _honour." She_ _chuckles_ _as she shakes her head, smiling sweetly_ _. "_ _Actually_ _, quite the opposite, I want you very much alive Alexander Lightwood." Alec frowns as he takes a sip of the tea. It tastes good, nothing tastes wrong or gross. But how does this woman know who he is?_

_"Why?"_

_"You see, I'm dying Alec. But somethings coming, and whatever it is, it's_ _bigger than_ _any_ _of_ _us." She sighs. Alec places his tea back to the table and she clicks her_ _fingers,_ _Alec's hand once again captured. She smiles at him. "Simply a precaution. Anyway, as I said, I'm_ _dying._ _" Alec's brows furrow and she_ _notice. From what Alec could get, she was a warlock, and aren't warlocks supposed to be immortal?_ _"I'm a different type of warlock Alec. I possess powers that no other warlock has ever even heard of. I've lived for centuries, but now my time is running out. It's inevitable of course, I shall die. But here's the thing. These powers get passed on to someone who is worthy of them. A warlock before me had passed them on to me."_

_"So? Why are you telling me all this? Why am I here?" Alec muttered as the warlock in front of him twirled her_ _index_ _finger around the outside of her cup. Alec was very confused. He doesn't know who this woman is, what she wasn't with him or what he has to do with her dying._

_"Alexander. The person who_ _gets_ _my powers has to be worthy of them. I have searched for that person for many years, but to no avail. However." She stood and clicked her fingers, Alec's tea_ _disappearing_ _._

_"What?" Alec pulled slightly against the bonds that he was stuck in while he glared at her. He was beginning to get impatient._

_"You're the only one worthy of my powers Alec. They belong to you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec will continue explaining everything in the next chapter I promise!  
> -Who is the warlock woman??  
> -And how on earth is Alec worthy if he's a Shadowhunter, not a warlock?  
> -Where was Magnus if he wasn't in the building?  
> ;)


	4. The Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than expected. Busy week and then the Shadowhunter news today! So, I'm posting this to lift my spirits. So Alec is still explaining in this chapter, it's still filled with the flashback however, the next chapter won't have the flashback so, goodbye italics lol. Bet you still have loads of questions lol ;) Be ready because after this chapter, lot's of Malec fluff and angst is on the way!

"Wait a second. A mysterious woman offers you some tea and you took it!" Jace stopped Alec from talking and Alec just laughed at him.

"Out of everything that I just said. That's what you're concerned about?" Alec smiled at his parabatai as he nodded. "I'm alive, aren't I? She obviously didn't do anything to the tea." The irony was not lost.

"She could have." Jace grumbled as he settled back into his chair.

“ _But, I’m- What?” Alec whispered as the warlock clicked her fingers, conjuring up a chair, before placing it directly opposite Alec._

_“Let me explain. The person in which my powers gets transferred to next has to possess the capability to own them. They must be strong, powerful and share a connection with someone unlike any other before_ _as it is the source of the powers. It is where you will harvest the energy needed for the powers_ _. It is rare that someone shares a connection strong and deep enough to get these powers, but your connection is immensely strong.” She whispers as Alec continues to look at her as if she’s grown two heads._

_“What connection? With who, you?” Alec’s mind is a mess. Sure, strong and powerful was the key factors of any Shadowhunter, but Alec? Alec didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. He also shares a connection with someone that is deep and strong enough. His thoughts flicker to Magnus, and then to his_ _parabatai_ _. He was swimming in his thoughts, but was pulled out when the woman let out a loud laugh._

_“Me? Alec, darling you hardly know me.” She placed one of her hands to his_ _right hand_ _and offered a lop-sided_ _smile_ _, "No_ _, this connection is stronger. It is only found within the people who possessed these powers before me.”_

_“Do you have a strong connection to someone?” Alec eyed her_ _wearily_ _as she sighed and removed her hand, her eyes moving to the floor._

_“I did. He’s gone now, so-” She shakes her head before looking up at him, smiling as she continued, “I think I know who shares your connection, but just to be sure, hold still.” She raised a hand towards Alec’s head, but he backed away as much as he possibly could. “I’m not going to do anything, I just have to be sure_ _Alec."_ _He_ _didn’t move, his eyes boring into hers. “Scouts honour remember.” She held up her left hand, placing her right to her chest. This time, when she brought her hand to his head, he stayed still._

_He felt a burst of magic run through his body, giving him the shivers as he watched the warlock in front of him shut her eyes, before sighing out._

_“I was right." She moved her hand away as Alec frowned._

_“What?"_

_“Magnus Bane, the warlock. You love him, yes?” She says, her eyelids narrowing as the looks at Alec._

_“_ _Of course_ _I do.” He straightens up a little when she mentions Magnus._

_“His connection with you is exceedingly profound, it’s rare. That, along with your abilities, is what makes you worthy of my powers.” She_ _stands_ _from the chair and clicks her fingers before it_ _disappears_ _. She moves to sit back on her original chair opposite from Alec._

_“Wait, so let me get this straight. You’ve kidnapped me to tell me that you are_ _an_ _unusual warlock with different abilities, that you are dying, and that I am supposed to have your powers because_ _apparently_ _I am ‘worthy’ of them and I share a strong connection with my boyfriend.”_

_“Precisely.” The warlock stared passively at Alec, her fingers intertwined as one of her legs was folded over the other._

_“I’ve official lost it. I’m going_ _crazy, a_ _ren’t I?” He looked down at his lap as his breathing began to quicken._

_“You’re not going crazy. And I haven’t kidnapped you, I’m just restraining you until I can trust that you won’t run out of the door.” She said slowly as she watched Alec’s breathing calm down._

_“How do I trust you?” Alec_ _murmured_ _as he looked at her. She just shrugged at him, a small smile playing on her face. Alec took a deep breath as his curiosity piqued before sitting firmly. “Explain everything to me.”_

_“Okay,” She got herself comfy before starting. “As I’ve told you, I possess powers that no other warlock_ _has. For example, I can stop time, I can see the future, I can kill demons with a click of my fingers, usually with no problem at all. I’ve_ _always been a warlock, but when I was about your age I was approached by someone who was also a warlock who possessed those abilities. He was just like me at the time. He told me he was dying, told me that he had special powers, told me that I was worthy. And I was just like you, weary, confused and quite frankly annoyed.” She rolled her eyes at the memory. “But once he explained everything, it all started to add up.”_

_“If you choose to go through with it, you’ll also have these powers. But everything comes with a price, Alec. These powers are intended to help you, to stop the war that’s inevitably coming and to help only you and whoever else you choose. Alec, right now your family and friends think you’re dead.” She says quietly and Alec’s eyes widen._

_“What!” He struggles against the bonds he’s held in as he tries_ _desperately_ _tries to free himself. To run to his family and friends even though he doesn’t know where the hell he is._

_“Calm down Alec. It had to happen that way, especially if you choose to possess the powers.” She sighed and Alec looked at her in disbelief. “But if you choose not to then you can return to them. I won’t stop you. But you have to know everything first.” Alec hesitantly nods at her, waiting for her to continue, pushing back the guilt he feels. “Let’s say you choose to have these powers, your family cannot know that you’re alive, at least not yet. You’d have to get your magic under control first, and there’s something else. Because of the connection you and Magnus share, he would also possess these powers. If you two were to come together while your magic was not under control, it would ruin you both, it would kill you.”_ _Alec sighed._

Alec did not tell Magnus that he also possessed his powers, at least not yet. He wasn’t sure of how Magnus would take it so he figured it was best not to tell him yet, he didn’t need to know. Not until the time is right.

“She told me I couldn’t see any of you until I had my magic under control, otherwise I could have ended up killing some of you.” He muttered, steeling a glance at Catarina. Her head tilted in confusion as her brows came together. She knew he wasn’t fully telling the truth, but she didn’t know why. So, instead she continued to listen as he told the story, making a mental note to ask him about it later.

_“As I said before, there’s something coming. It’s a war, we know that for definite. Who’s leading it however, we are unaware of. This war has been in the making for hundreds of years and my powers were created for that reason exactly. No one knew how long it would take for this war to come, so many people before me have possessed these powers_ _for this war, even though the war hadn’t come,_ _but only ones who were worthy of them.”_

_“And you think I’m worthy.” Alec whispered._

_“I know you’re worthy Alec. It’s in your blood, I can feel it.”_

_“But I’m a Shadowhunter? And you said everyone who has had these powers before you_ _were_ _a warlock.” Alec didn’t understand it._

_“That I can’t explain. Maybe that is what makes you worthy.” She shrugs before breaking out into a coughing fit, the fit_ _evidence of her impending death._

_“You said it was the connection I have to Magnus right, but he’s a warlock. So, why not him, why me?” Alec was still_ _skeptical_ _of the whole situation. Sure, most of what she was saying_ _made sense to him, but what didn’t make sense to him was the fact that she as telling it all to him._

_“If you had_ _the_ _powers then Magnus would only be able to harvest them. He'd be your source on more occasions than one but You’d be the source for his magic no matter what. Without you, he wouldn't have those powers at all. Also, and I know this is very cliché, but you are the chosen one.” She shrugs and Alec huffs in frustration._

_“If I chose not to have these powers, what then?”_

_“Then we lose the war, and it’s the end of_ _humanity_ _as we know it. From my knowledge, these powers are_ _what will help prevent or at the very_ _least win against this war and what comes with it_ _._ _”_ _She frowns._

_“_ _So_ _no pressure then.” Alec could feel the realisation begin to sink in. These powers were destined for him because he was worthy of them. Said powers, will help prevent or defeat the impending war which has been coming for many years. And Alec knows, even if the warlock hasn’t said it yet, that he would be the cause of that. From what he can gather, this woman is dying no matter what and she needs to give the next person her powers, and that person is Alec. But how would he fare with them_ _?_ _Would Alec be able to stay away from Magnus for however long it would take to get the magic under control? And h_ _ow could he possibly stop a war?_

_“Let’s say I choose to have the powers, how do I know I'd even be able to get them under control? And what makes you think I could_ _stop a war?” Alec rambled on as he slightly_ _struggled against is bonds, clearly not understanding._

_“I’ll help you get your magic under control. And although you’d possess warlock abilities, you’ll still be a_ _Shadowhunter_ _Alec. I have no doubt in my mind that you’d fight this fight and come out unscathed.” She chuckles and Alec's body rests a little. Deep down, he knows he should say yes. He knows that if he doesn’t, everything that will happen will be his fault. And if Alec can prevent the end of humanity, then he will. But Alec still has his doubts. What if he can’t stay from Magnus and is then the cause of his and Magnus’ death? What if, somewhere along the line, he wasn’t ever worthy and it was all a mix up? What if Alec can’t do what he needs to do to save humanity? The list was endless, but Alec_ _truthfully_ _knew what needed to be done, not just for himself, but for the people he loved. “Alec? You’ve been quiet for a while?”_

_“Okay.” He whispered, his eyes closing as he takes a deep breath. “I’ll do what needs to be done,” His eyes open as stare back at the warlock sat in front of him, “So, how do I get these powers?”_ _The warlock looks momentarily surprised before speaking._

_“There’s a ritual, a spell that needs to be done, but it only takes about a minute.” She stands and clicks her fingers before Alec’s hands are released. “Follow me." And Alec does. She takes him out of the room they were in and through a brightly lit hallway before stepping through a door to the right. Inside, it reminds Alec a little of Magnus’ study as there is many of jars and bottles and a table in the middle, and the only thing on that table is a book and two small glasses that Alec can only assume it’s for him and the woman. She moves to one side of the table, while Alec stands on the other side, directly opposite her. “I will read from this book, and what I say so, we’ll drink these,” She gestures to the glasses, “and once that has happened, you’ll pass out. But when you wake_ _up,you’ll_ _have my powers.”_

_“Wait, so you won’t have_ _yours_ _anymore?”_

_“I will, up until the day I die that is.” She opens the book in front of her and flips to the pages she needs_

_“I still don’t know your name.” Alec comments and she just laughs before she starts reading in a language that Alec isn’t able to understand._

_“_ So that’s how I have the powers. And that’s also why.” Alec shrugs as he looks around the room, everyones eyes on Alec. He starts to feel a little self-conscious before Magnus speaks.

“So, our connection is the reason you can have those powers?” Magnus didn’t know what was so special about their connection, but it had to be if Alec was able to possess such strong abilities. Alec just nods at him before turning away. It’s not like Alec is lying to him, he’s just withholding some of the truth. Granted, it’s an important part of the truth, but Alec felt that right now, it’s for Magnus’ own good. From the corner of his eye he could tell that Cat and Ragnor were sneakily glaring at him, wondering why he isn’t telling Magnus about the fact that he couldn’t see him for a while because their magic would clash and end up wiping them both out. But they didn’t say anything. Instead they let everyone carry on. “But why? What’s so special about it?”

“It’s strong, very strong. That connection is what fuels my powers.” Alec sighs. ‘ _And_ _yours_ _’_ _Alec thinks_ as he grabs Magnus’ hand in his. “You’re like the muse of my magic Magnus.” He whispers as he shoots a small burst of magic through Magnus by their conjoined hands. He jumps a little before smiling, moving his eyes and face down as he blushes slightly. “Anyway, fast forward to about 5 months after that.”

_Alec flicked his wrist as he got rid of the remains of a_ _Naberius_ _demon_ _for the third time that_ _day._

_“That’s three times in one day.” Alec huffed as he sat on the sofa and he watched as the warlock made herself a cup of tea._

_“They’re getting stronger.” She moved to sit across from him before setting her tea down. Alec looked at the broken window, before clicking his fingers, getting rid of the broken glass shards on the floor and replacing the window with a new one. He looked over at the warlock and she was smirking at him._

_“What?”_

_“Nothing. Just can’t_ _help but notice how much you’re_ _enjoying_ _magic being at your disposal.” She smiled as she took a sip of her tea and Alec just scoffed._

_“You know,” Alec didn’t finish when he saw the look on the warlocks face and instead he just laughed. “Okay, fine, I guess it’s easier.”_

_“_ _Mhm_ _.”_

_“You, know one day you’re_ _gonna_ _have to tell me your name. I can’t keep calling you warlock.” Alec hasn’t stopped asking for her name, instead all he’s been calling her is warlock. Considering there’s no one but them two and the occasional house guest, she knows he’s calling her._

_“Hmm, I guess you don’t actually have to know my name. Just keep calling me warlock.” She_ _laughed_ _to herself when she looked at Alec and he rolled his eyes at her._

_“Seriously? Why am I not_ _allowed_ _to know your name?”_

_“Because it’s not_ _relevant. I’ll be dead soon Alec, really soon.” She whispered and Alec’s smile_ _faltered_ _slightly. She could feel her magic slipping away and her limbs growing heavier day by day, and today they felt as though they weren't even connected to her body. Alec wasn’t sure if he could do any of it without her. She had helped him with his magic, she taught him how to kill the demons that were after him and only him._   _How you he cope?_

_“What if, when you’re gone, I can’t do what I’m supposed to. These demons, right now only me and you can feel them, only we can feel the ground_ _shaking_ _beneath our own feet. But what happens when you’re gone, and I can’t do any of it without you?” Alec_ _voiced_ _his thoughts. Not_ _long ago_ _the warlock had told him that it was easier to voice his thoughts than to keep them to himself, otherwise the problem never gets resolved and over time, Alec was able to tell her what was on his mind most of the time, but not all the time., some things were private._

_“Alec, within the five months that we have been doing all of this, you’ve shown me a great amount of strength, much more than I had when I first started doing the magic. Every time I taught you a new spell, or showed you how to do something, you exceeded passed every one of my expectations. Alec, you are more than capable in doing this without me._ _” The warlock smiled as she remembered when she_ _first_ _started doing magic and how hesitant he had been with each flick of his wrist. She_ _remembered_ _the moment his warlock mark had revealed itself after a few days and the moment he’d put up his glamour straight away._

_“But, how do I know what I’m doing without you?”_

_“Alec, you’re still learning. You know who to stay away from and that’s including your friends, even if you don't._ _But_ _you also know what has to be done. And besides, I’ve taught you almost everything you need to know.” She looked at Alec as he sunk into his seat a little more._

_“I have been staying away from my friends.” He pouted as he huffed the words out and folded his arms over his chest, looking like a small child having a tantrum._

_“_ _Mhm_ _._ _Alec, you don’t think I know that_ _every time_ _you claim to be going to bed you’re just opening a portal, either outside of your_ _boyfriend's_ _apartment or outside of the_ _institute_ _. I mean, at least you_ _know how close you can actually go to Magnus, but one day, what happens when you don’t have your magic under control huh. And what happens if your glamour falters?” She_ _shrugged as she shook her head._

_“But it won’t. They can’t see it and that’s one of the_ _benefits_ _of this magic. No matter what,_ _Shadowhunters_ _and warlocks can’t see passed my glamour that I created specifically for that unless I want them_ _to.” Alec_ _knew that every time he went to see his friends, he was taking a huge risk, especially when it came to Magnus. But he had to know if they were okay. Although he hated seeing them like they were, at least he was seeing them._

_A few days_ _ago_ _was_ _his_ _most recent time he went to visit his friends and family. It broke his heart. He went to the_ _institute_ _first. With his glamour on, no one could see him unless he wanted them to. He decided it was one of the only good things about being worthy of the magic. He roamed the halls of the_ _institute he quite often missed before finding Izzy sat behind her desk. The first few times Alec went to see her, she wasn’t doing_ _too_ _good. But as the weeks went on, she was coping better. He wished he could say the same for Jace._

_He had watched as Izzy stood, before heading off towards Jace’s bedroom and Alec followed. She knocked, but didn’t wait for him to answer as she stepped through the door. Alec squeezed through, quick enough before Izzy closed the door. Jace was led in bed, fully clothed as he stared at the ceiling._

_“Weren’t you supposed to leave ages ago?”_ _Izzy had_ _moved to sit on the bed next to him and he just shrugged. “Lydia told you to leave ages ago. You have to get up.” She had muttered before Jace’s eyes slipped shut, a single tear falling before Jace could catch it._

_“I tried. I mean, I got ready and everything, but I just don’t_ _wanna_ _leave.” Alec had sighed. He just wanted to get rid of his glamour_ _and run over to both his siblings and grab them._

_“At least you got dressed. Mom hasn’t spoken to us for a while. Pretty sure she hasn't gotten out of bed. And Max isn't doing great either.” Alec sucked in sharply and closed his eyes at the mention of his mother and Max_ _. He couldn’t bring himself to visit them, so instead, he only knew how they were because of listening to his siblings. Izzy had scooped Jace up by the time he opened them._

_“I just miss him_ _Iz_ _.” He whispered, letting more and more tears fall, not even bothering to catch them._

_“Me too Jace.” Alec had_ _glamoured_ _the portal he made as he left, before standing_ _on Magnus’ balcony, his glamour still intact._ _He looked inside and saw that Magnus was sat on his sofa, a coffee in hand as he stared blankly. Alec had left soon after. He couldn’t stay long because he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight the urge to reveal himself._

_And now the warloc_ _k_ _sitting across from him, didn’t know how much Alec really was struggling to stay away_ _._ _Sure_ _she’d helped him on more than one occasion. There was one day were Alec didn’t want to leave his room for the whole day even though things needed to be done. But she helped him through the parts he would let her see at least._

_“Alec. You know that the plan is in place for if everything goes wrong. You know who to see right?” She had to double check with him, it wasn’t something they could afford to get wrong._

_“Yes. But that still doesn’t make it right.” He whispered. The plan for if e_ _verything_ _went wrong was dangerous and stupid and they both knew so. But before Alec could dwell any further, the ground shook and a portal opened, the_ _Naberius_ _demons falling through. “The wards aren’t strong enough. We have to improve them” Alec frantically jumped up as two of them emerged and he held his hand out, sending bursts of magic towards them both, before three more emerge. The warlock helped Alec, both of them using more magic than they originally wanted. I took them a good 3 minutes as just clicking their fingers never works with more than one of the monsters and before they knew it, the monsters were_ _gone. Alec huffed as he turned to look at the warlock, and he took in what he saw._

_Her eyelids were drooping shut as her head lolled forwards and then backwards and as she her whole body fell backwards Alec moved_ _pieces_ _of furniture out of the way with his magic before moving to catch her. Her breathing was ragged as they both c_ _ame_ _to the realisation of what was happening._

_"No." Alec whispered, his voice barely audible._

_“We knew this was coming,” She smiled up at him weakly, “But I didn’t expect it to be this soon. I didn't expect it to be today.” Alec laughed slightly before frantically looking into her eyes, his doubts resurfacing for the umpteenth time that day. He scooped her up into his arms and brought her to the couch. “Alec, you know what needs to be done. And in case you forgot, I wrote it all down for you.” She looked up at him as Alec_ _let o_ _ut a loud chuckle and Alec could’ve sworn that she looked at peace with it all. Alec however, was not. “It’s all in my journal. All of it. Not all of it will make sense to you yet, but all in good time.” She whispered as Alec gripped her hand and she squeezed back._

_“I don’t want you to go.” He quietly_ _admitted, mainly to himself,_ _as he watched a tear slip down her cheek, even though she was smiling._

_“No one's ever truly gone. But I bet you’ll find a way around my absence.” She smirked as her eyes drooped further, before they came to a close. Alec still felt her grip on his hand for about 10 more seconds before_ _it_ _loosened. He placed her hand on her as he moved a strand of hair from her face. He sure as hell would miss her._

_“_ And then I lost her.” Alec whispered. “I miss her, a lot. But what’s more annoying is that she never told me her name. But anyway, it was shortly after her death that I showed up on Cats doorstep.” Ale laughed as he remembered her reaction.

“And I bet you can guess my surprise.” She smiled.

“It was part of our plan of course. I had to find a warlock I could trust, besides Magnus of course and considering I don’t know many to trust, Cat was my best option. She continued to help me work on my magic, with the help of Ragnor of course.” Alec nodded towards both Cat and Ragnor, silently thanking them for their help.

“And it’s been our pleasure. It was also great to watch you fail every time you did something new.” Ragnor chuckled. Alec shook his head slightly, before chuckling himself. 

"What about my father? What does he have to do with this?" Magnus looked at Alec.

"Well-" Before Alec could finish, Clary's voice grabbed his attention. Him, including Catarina blew out a breath as relief flooded through them. They had no clue how Magnus, including the others, would react when he told them why Asmodeus is involved. 

“So does this mean you have your magic under control now, considering you’re here.” Clary asked the question that they were all thinking. Now that Alec is here it must mean that he has his magic under control, so he won’t kill them.

“For the most part yes. There are still a few things that I’m working on but I have most of it under control.” Alec said. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. He had enough of his magic under control so that it wouldn’t clash with Magnus’. He knew that Magnus was still unaware of the fact that he shared his magic, that Magnus acts as the source for it all. But he still figured it was best that Magnus didn’t know that yet. 

“So, you’re not going to leave us again? You’re not going anywhere?” Izzy asked him as her voice trembled little. Now that they all have him, she didn’t want to let him out of her site. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Besides, I can’t leave any of you now.” Alec whispered, his eyes slamming shut as his head moves to the floor. He takes a deep breath in before raising his head and opening his eyes. He’s met with everyone's eyes on him, waiting for him to speak. 

“We’re in trouble. I mention that we had a plan for if things went horribly wrong.” Alec watched as everyone nodded, waiting for him to continue, “Well things went more than horribly wrong and now I desperately need your help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Is it weird that the Warlock won't tell Alec her name??  
> -She seemed nice, I guess? ;)  
> -WHat does Asmodeus HaVe to Do wItH tHis!!
> 
> You'll find out lol! :) Thank you for all your kudos! <3


	5. So beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot, with some really smutty Magnus and Alec fluff, enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter contains smut, if you aren't a fan of that, only the first part of this chapter does not contain smut, so read at your own risk ;) Also, I've noticed that my fics do this weird thing where there are unnecessary spaces between words so if anyone can tell me how to avoid that, please do! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Malec fluff, and kudos and comments are very appreciated so thank you so much!!

Alec clicked his fingers and five books appeared in front of everyone, some thicker than others.

“What are these?” Magnus asked. He couldn’t help but feel something when he’d watched Alec summon those books, He didn’t know what it was exactly, but it definitely did not sit right with him. Magnus focused as he inspected each one of the books as much as his eyes would let him. They looked old and worn out apart from two.

“I took these from the warlocks' home. After she died she had told me that she wrote everything down in a journal, and she did of course, but then I found these.” Alec gestured vaguely towards the books, as Caterina picked up the one closest to her. It looked as though it was the oldest and as Cat began turning the page, Alec continued to talk. “Magnus, this is where you come in.” 

“Me?” Magnus’ eyes widened as he turned to fully face Alec. “What- but how?” Magnus rambled as he looked between the books on the table, Catarina and Alec.

“In that book is a language that we can’t translate. I’m pretty sure it’s a spell of some kind but I don’t know what any of it means.” Alec looked towards Magnus, hope shining in his eyes. Magnus didn’t understand much about the situation. In fact, it all seemed pretty unreal and he knew that he wasn’t fully used to it yet. But from what he knew about Alexander, from what he still remembered about his facial expressions and the way he presented himself, Magnus knew he was desperate. 

“We’ve tried to do it ourselves, but to no avail, you’re the expert on demonology Magnus,, but all I could make out was that it seems to be written in a code.” Cat sighed as continued flicking through the pages until she found the one she needed. Alec then clicked his fingers, summoning the book into Magnus’ lap. Magus’ breath had stuttered a little when Alec clicked his fingers. He knew that was another thing he would need to get used to, although he could guarantee that the magic thing would take much longer to grow accustomed to. He looked down at the book before slowly running his hand over the page. It felt as though it was centuries old, although it didn’t look that way.

“If you needed help with this why didn’t you come to me earlier?” Magnus looked at Cat and Ragnor and they both stared back at Magnus as though he had lost his mind.

“Weren't you just listening?” Cat smirked slightly in confusion.

“I know, but you didn’t have to tell me why you needed it translated. You could have left Alexander out of it.” Magnus shrugged. He wouldn’t have liked the idea of Catarina lying to him of course, but if it helped them, then so be it. He looked towards both Cat and Ragnor, but they both just shrugged.

“Better safe than sorry.” Alec muttered from next to him. He didn’t pretend to miss the uncomfortable fidget of Alec’s hands as they clasped together. So, Magnus frowned as he turned his attention to the pages in front of him. His eyes skimmed over the contents of the whole page.

Alec watched as more than one emotion flitted across Magnus’ face. He watched his eyes move back and forth and his eyebrows knitted together in what looked like confusion, creating lines on his forehead. Alec wanted nothing more than kiss the frown away, he’d certainly missed the contact; but Alec knew this needed to be done.

“Mags?” Alec’s voice broke the silence of the room as everyone shared looks. Magnus brought his attention back to the room, along with the people in it, without actually taking his eyes of the page. “What is it?” 

“I’m- I’m not sure. I’ve seen some of this before, I’m almost certain of that, but this almost seems like a mixture of more than one language. I’m only able to make out at least three words within this whole extract.” Magnus sighed as he looked up at Alec. Magnus had expected a look of despair, or maybe a slight look of doubt, but instead he found something similar to curiosity. 

“Well which ones were you able to make out.” Alec scooted closer as he slightly bent over Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus could feelt it. He could feel Alec’s breath fan over Magnus’ skin, creating goose bumps on his skin. And it all came back to him. How much he had missed Alexander; how much he missed his kind words, his soft touches, the gentle way his lips would move against his own. He missed everything about the man who he’d thought he’d lost. 

“Well this word seems to be written in Enochian, along with these other two.” He begins to gesture to the three separate words in question. “This one, means fire.” Alec clicks his fingers, summoning a pen, writing the word fire above the symbols. “This, although I’m not so sure of it, means darkest, and this means light.” As Alec wrote down the words, he thought about them. They didn’t relate to each other, at least not from this information. “However, the rest of this hardly makes sense, they don’t seem to form words.” 

Alec looked towards Cat and Ragnor and they both looked deep in thought. And the silence began to stretch as everyone within the room thought of completely different things. Many thoughts were confused; confused as to how any of this was happening, confused as to what those words meant. However, between the three of them who were in the know, Alec, Cat and Ragnor, their only thoughts were confusion laced with curiosity. There was more to translate of course, but already, that was more than they had been expecting. 

“Alec, what does any of that mean?” Izzys voice rang through Alec’s ears, but he didn’t have an answer, at least not one that would make sense to her. So instead, he just shrugged, before removing the book from Magnus’ lap and placing it back on the table. He knew needed the help of Magnus, along with anyone else who may have the answer, but, on the verge of a yawn, Alec glances at the watch on his right wrist as it reads 1:30. He glances towards everyone else in the room and takes in their appearance. Surely, they hadn’t been expecting Alec to show up on their doorstep today, and considering everything that’s happened, he’s sure that himself, along with everyone else could use a goodnights sleep.

“Listen, Magnus. We put these wards up, so nothing should be able to get through them for about four days. That’s the longest they can go before the Naberius demons are able to break through.” Alec practically stuttered through his words. It’s not like Magnus would say no, but it’s not his place to say, literally.

“So?”

“Well, now that the Naberius demons know that you guys are involved, they could try to come after you all if they wish to. However, our wards should keep everyone safe. So, would it be okay for everyone to sleep in the spare rooms here? That is if you all want to.” Alec felt stupid. But he was only thinking of the people he cared about, wanting nothing to harm them, especially because of him.

“Of course. You are all welcome to stay, you know that. From what we know, I honestly think you all should. I mean, I’m sure your stories not truly over yet Alexander?” Magnus was only focusing on one thing right now. Keeping Alexander with him for as long as humanly possible.

“Not really. In order for most things to make sense for you guys, there’s definitely still more to tell you. But how about we do that tomorrow? I’m sure it’s been a long day, for you guys.” Alec clicks his fingers, getting rid of the books on the table in front of him. Magnus stands before clasping his hands together in a clap.

“You all know where the guest rooms are. Plenty to go around.” Magnus chuckles slightly as everyone besides Alec stands. “Make yourselves comfortable of course, and you all know where to find me, should you need anything.” Everyone smiles between both Magnus and Alec as Magnus continues to usher everyone away and Alec stays looking towards the floor, smiling.

“Okay, we get it Magnus, you want to canoodle with your boyfriend.” Catarina snickers as they all retreat towards the guest rooms. “Have fun.” She whispers, before Alec and Magnus are left completely alone. Magnus takes a deep breath, mentally steeling himself as his eyes close for a few brief seconds, before they open and he spins on the spot, facing Alec.

Alec looks up at him, and although he thought he knew Magnus, the look on his face right now was not one Alec had ever seen before. They both looked at each other, Magnus idly messing with his fingers and Alec just breathing deeply, the silence comfortable between them. However, Magnus’ instincts kick in, and before he knows it he’s sauntering towards Alec and placing himself in his lap, both his knees digging into the pillows on each side of Alec’s legs. Magnus can feel Alec’s deep but quick breaths against his face, his lips just inches away from Alec’s.

“Alexander.” Is all Magnus can really say as he searches Alec’s eyes. He’s not sure what it is he’s looking for, but he knows it’s there. He knows Alexander is there. 

“Magnus.” Alec breathes out, his heart quickening as Magnus’ hand travels to intertwine in his hair. He gives a tiny tug, Alec’s head moving with it and he smiles, before Magnus’ head moves towards his and his lips are brushing against Alec’s slightly. Impatient, Alec moves his hand to the back of Magnus’ head and brings his lips onto his, both of their lips moving against each other. Magnus’ tongue licks across Alec’s bottom lip before moving into his mouth, sliding across Alec’s. They move languid together as Alec breaths deeply and Magnus’ fingers clench in his hair. Their kiss is slow, unhurried and filled with each emotion they have ever felt since being separated. Breathlessly, Alec pulls away from him, Magnus chasing his lips as Alec grabs both sides of his face to stop him.

“I’ve missed you so much. You have no idea.” Alec looked into his brown eyes, wishing for the gold ones to make an appearance. 

“I missed you too Alexander. So, so much.” Magnus breathed out, and with Magnus still in his lap, he stood, his hands underneath Magnus’ butt as he yelped slightly. Chuckling, Alec placed his lips onto Magnus’, smiling into the kiss as they both walk towards the bedroom. Stumbling through the doorway, Alec makes sure the door shuts behind them before moving towards the bed, and gently placing Magnus down, towering over him. Magnus looked up for a moment, before Alec’s lips come crashing down onto his. This kiss is quicker, a lot more hurried as Alec’s hands wonder Magnus’ body. 

Magnus’ hips begin to grind up into Alec’s, his chest rising and falling as he takes shallow breaths, Alec’s lips moving down to Magnus’ neck. He nips and sucks for a few moments before sliding his tongue across his collarbone. He trails his tongue back up to his jawline before disconnecting from his lips from his skin. Alec’s fingers move to the buttons on Magnus’ shirt and before undoing them, he looks at him.

“This okay?” Alec whispers, needing the conformation before doing anything else. Of course, if Magnus didn’t want to be doing any of this then he’d stop it, Alec knows that. But he didn’t know if this was what Magnus truly wanted right now. He’d been gone for over a year and he still wasn’t sure if Magnus was either mad, or dubious that he was here, in the flesh. So, he was making sure that everything he was doing at this moment was okay with Magnus, that Magnus wouldn’t regret anything afterwards.

“Alexander, I can assure you, it’s more than okay.” Magnus brings his hand to run along Alec’s jaw, his thumb swiping across Alec’s bottom lip as he smiles. Alec places a swift kiss to the pad before continuing to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing new pieces of skin along the way. Once every button was undone, Alec pushed the fabric out of the way, sliding it off of his arms. His hands move to Magnus’ stomach, feeling the muscles move underneath his touch before sliding them up towards his nipples and pinching slightly, a smirk on his face as Magnus arches into his touch with a small whimper. 

Moving his head down, Alec catches his right nipple between his teeth, his tongue swiping over the nub as Magnus’s breathing begins to quicken. Alec moves over to the left one, his fingers moving to tease the right one. He sucks and nips at the hardening bud and Magnus’ hips are moving of their accord, grinding up at each graze of Alec’s teeth. Alec moved his lips lower, leaving a slight buzz in their wake as he continues to kiss down Magnus’ abs. His lips reach the waistband of Magnus’ jeans and he looks up at Magnus, a pleading look in his eye. 

Magnus nods, looking down at Alec, his pupils blown wide. He has missed this look on Alexander, missed having him this close. Alec’s fingers deftly undo the button, pulling down the zipper as he removes them, along with his shoe. Then Alec is still for a moment, both of the men breathing hard as they take a moment to realise where they are. Then Magnus feels a kiss pressed against his hipbone, trailing them across to the other hipbone, before moving down towards his cock, placing a gentle kiss over the fabric. 

Magnus shudders, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Alec’s fingers hook into the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down slowly, revealing how hard Magnus is as goosebumps rise on his skin. Magnus tears his eyes away from Alec to look towards the ceiling as he tries to get his breathing under control. But then a small lick to the head of his cock makes his head whip up, leaning on his shoulders as he looks towards the hazel eyed man between his legs. He stared back at Magnus, his heart thudding before licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock, watching to see Magnus’ reaction. His head rolls back as he moans, his hips rising a little.

Alec takes Magnus’ cock into his mouth, sucking on the tip and moaning a little at the salty taste of Magnus before moving down slowly, taking in as much as possible. Magnus’ hand combs through Alec’s hair before resting there, needing to ground himself with the contact as not to come too fast. Alec’s head begins to bob, hollowing his cheeks as he drags his lips up towards the tip. Magnus looks at him, his lips stretched around his cock as he brings his hand to stroke the parts his mouth won’t fit.

“So beautiful.” Magnus rasps as his right hand begins to brush through Alec’s hair, his left hand tightly gripping the sheets. Alec moves up and down, bringing his free hand up to pry Magnus’ hand away from the sheets before linking their fingers together as his lips continue to move on Magnus’ cock. He grips onto Alec’s hand as he pulls on Alec’s locks lightly, forcing him to come of his cock with a loud pop. His hand however continues to stroke, his spit and pre-come making him move smoothly. Magnus lifts himself up so he’s sitting and he places his hands on either side of Alec’s head.

“You’re overdressed.” Magnus whispers before placing his lips to Alec’s, devouring him as his tongue enters his mouth eagerly as he claims him.

“I could take them off quickly you know.” Alec grins when their lips disconnect. He raises his hand, purple sparks emanating from it but Magnus clamps his own hands over Alec’s. 

“No,” He pulls Alec up and stands himself before pushing Alec onto the bed. “Let me.” Alec shuffles into the middle of the bed as Magnus straddles him. His fingers run across Alec’s clothed chest, exploring for about half a minute, before he clicks his fingers, his t-shirt moving to the floor, neatly folded. Alec chuckles lightly at Magnus’ grin. He explores Alec’s runes, his mind momentarily puzzled because of the fact that he is no longer one hundred percent Nephilim. But when Alec takes Magnus’ hand into his, placing a light kiss onto his knuckles, Magnus continues, moving his hands down towards the belt of Alec’s bottoms.

He clicks his fingers again, his jeans and shoes joining his shirt, also placed neatly in the pile on the floor. Magnus could feel Alec’s dick beneath his ass as he ground down, watching Alec’s eyes slide shut as he jerks his hips up slightly. Magnus’ heart swells for the man beneath him as he continues to grind down onto Alec.

“Mags.” Alec breathes out as he brings his hands to Magnus’ hips, squeezing them slightly. Magnus smiles when Alec loses control, sitting up and pushing Magnus to the bed, towering over him. He attacks Magnus’ lips as he clicks his fingers, sending his underwear with the rest of his clothes. Magnus pulls his lips away to look at Alec, his eyebrows raised. “It comes in handy.” Alec shrugs. Magnus grinds up, his cock sliding against Alec’s and he moans, mindful of the people in the guestrooms. 

“Let me take care of you Magnus.” Alec whispers. “Let me show you how much I missed you.” He clicked his fingers, lubing up his own fingers before pressing them against Magnus’ hole, spreading the lube. He looked up at Magnus, silently asking the question with his eyes and Magus nodded, his eyelids fluttering shut as Alec pushed a finger into him. He started to move it in and out, listening to Magnus’ small whines and watching the small jerk of Magnus’ cock as he adds a second finger. Alec knows he’s found his prostate as Magnus’ thighs shake slightly, the pitch of his moans getting louder with every graze against the nerves.

“Alec,  _please_.” Magnus looked at Alec, his cat eyes on full display, showing exactly what it is that Alexander does to him. Alec scissors his fingers, loosening Magnus up before brushing his fingers over Magnus prostate a few more times, lightly tapping against it before removing his fingers completely, Magnus’ hole clenching around nothing. Alec sat back a little, clicking his fingers again, coating his cock with lube before pressing the head against Magnus’ asshole, but not moving just yet.

“Alec.” Magnus lets out his name in a needy whine, wiggling his hips. 

“Just as I remembered.” Alec chuckled, his mind flitting through memories of how needy Magnus can actually be when he’s riled up. Alec focused, before slowly pushing the head through the inviting tight ring of Magnus’ ass. Magnus let out a loud moan, all thoughts of his guests gone out the window at the feel of Alec’s dick sliding into him. As soon as Alec’s bottomed out, he doesn’t move, letting Magnus adjust to him.

“I missed you so much Magnus. I missed you so much.” Alec whispers into Magnus’ neck, trailing kisses, and nibbling in places as Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I love you Alec.” He whispers when Alec lifts his head to meet his eyes. Magnus can’t help it as his eyes well up with tears, every emotion since losing Alec resurfacing. Alec moves his hips slowly, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in. He repeated the action and watched as Magnus’ eyes rolled and shut, a tear rolling down his cheek. Alec wiped it away with his thumb.

“Magnus?” 

“Don’t stop.” He moaned, before raising his head and placing his lips against Alec’s. He thrusts into Magnus, setting a relentless pace as his skin slaps against Magnus’. Their kiss is sloppy, both of their tongues entwining together as they breathe deeply. Alec pulls away, lifting Magnus’ hips a little and setting a quicker pace before moving his lips to his neck. Magnus let out a ragged moan at the angle change, Alec scraping against his prostate with each drag of cock. Magnus thighs were shaking, a few more tears slipping out at the intense pleasure and the fact that he was doing this with Alexander, the fact that he was not dead and had never truly left him taking over his body. 

“Alexander, I’m-.”

“I know Magnus. Let go, I’m here.” He whispered, thrusting harder and faster as he brings his hand down to Magnus’ dick, stroking in time with his thrusts. Magnus was whimpering at the contact and so he followed Alec’s orders. He let go with a whimper, rope after rope spurting from him as he cried out Alec’s name. Alec rode him through it, but the feel of Magnus’ rim squeezing him causing him to fall over the edge. Slamming his eyes shut, Alec moaned out against his neck, filling Magnus up before his body lax against Magnus’. They both lay there for a moment, breathing hard as they come back to reality and Alec slips out of Magnus, moving to lie next to him and then cleaning them both up with a wave of his hand.

“It’s weird seeing you do that and not me.”  He chuckles slightly as he moves into Alec’s arms, resting his head against his chest. Alec pulls him close before checking the clock. It’s a little over two and Alec can’t help but smile a little. It’s the first time in a long time that he’s been awake this early in the morning and not because he was sad, or because he just couldn’t sleep, his head swimming with thoughts. Instead, he felt so happy that he was able to say he was awake because of Magnus. “Thank you though.” Magnus says as they pull the covers over them both.

“Well, you’re welcome.” He chuckles before pressing a gentle kiss to Magnus’ head. “I missed you Magnus. I missed you so much.” He whispers against his hair. 

“Me too Alexander. So much.” He frowned slightly, remembering the heartbreak that came along with losing Alec. He looked up at him, meeting his hazel eyes. “Don’t leave again. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave us.” 

“Magnus. I’m not going anywhere. Never again.” He smiled down slightly before pressing Magnus closer to him. “Sleep now.” Magnus let Alec’s words wash over him before letting his eyes shut. He didn’t want to take his eyes off of Alec now that he was here, but at Alec’s words, Magnus let his eyes close, letting sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hmm, wonder what those words in enochian mean??  
> -I feel bad for the others who had to hear their moans lol.  
> -Isn't Alec just the sweetest??
> 
> I'm really sorry if this sucked, if you have anything to help me improve please tell me kindly :)  
> More plot to come lol.


	6. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected and I apologise! Staring a new school does that to someone, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy this and leave me comments if you wish to, I love to read them, and kudos if you enjoyed, they are very appreciated!!

Alec looked over at the clock which read 3:30am. He still hadn’t slept. He looked down at Magnus, making sure he’s definitely asleep before slipping away from him, retrieving his boxers before clicking his fingers, summoning a simple grey shirt with some shorts. He slips them on before silently leaving the room. He scans the living room, before moving to sit on the sofa, letting his body rest against the pillows behind him in exhaustion. His head leans against the back of the sofa as he stares at the ceiling for a few minutes. His head, was surprisingly empty, all his thoughts gathered. He didn’t understand how he still wasn't able to sleep.

So, instead he summoned the five books from earlier, picking one of them up and flicking through the pages. He knew these books like the back of his hand having spent many sleepless nights trying to decipher each one of the messages within the book. He didn’t even know what his plan was, why he’d decided to summon these. So, instead he got rid of them, summoning the warlocks own personal journal, where their plans where written. Along with that, were the memories of the warlock. He flicked to a random page, reading the elegant writing.

_Alec is making progress. I’m so proud of him. I really think he can do it, I really think he’s able to fight this war. But I’m worried for him. I’ve taught him that if you don’t speak about what’s on your mind, the problem never_ _gets_ _resolved_ _, but Alec doesn’t really talk about his problems. When asked about it, he_ _usually, a_ _nd_ _very smartly, avoids the question. I know that he wants to see his friends and family but he isn’t ready. I’m not certain that he has the physical_ _capability_ _to stay away from them, and I’m also not certain of what will happen, should he have direct contact with Magnus Bane._

_I hope that he comes to the realization on his own._ _He has_ _to know that he_ _holds_ _most of the responsibility and that my time is slowly running out. I can feel it, my body is becoming weak, my chest constantly in pain as I breath. I’m not sure when it will happen, but he needs to know everything. Well, almost everything._

Magnus’ eyes open slightly. The room is still dark, the moon being the only light that illuminates the room. His eyes flutter to the red numbers on the clock and they read 3:48am. He closes his eyes again, ready for sleep to overtake him before he realises that the warmth which he had fallen asleep with, was no longer against him. His eyes open quickly as he sits up, searching the room for Alexander, but his heart drops when he realises he’s the only one in the room. He stands quickly, clicking his fingers and summoning his pajamas onto his body. He ignores the rising panic in him as he flings the door open to the bedroom and is met with the site of Alec, sat reading a book.

Alec’s head whips around and he’s met with Magnus, a look of worry and fright contorts his face before he breathes out a sigh of relief. Alec could practically feel the terror fade away as his face relaxes.

“Magnus what’s wrong?” He closes the journal, quickly placing it on the table in front of him as he watches Magnus walk towards him, before sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around him. Alec slides his arm across Magnus’ shoulders as he cuddles him closer.

“Nothing, I just- I thought you left. Got worried for a moment.” Magnus breathed out as he let his heart calm.

“Magnus. I meant it when I said I wasn’t going anywhere.” Alec placed two fingers under Magnus’ chin, lifting his head to look into his eyes. “Magnus. You have no idea how badly I wanted to reveal myself to you every time I saw how much you were hurting. I just wanted to show you that I was okay in order to make sure you were okay. I hated knowing that I was hurting you.” He waiting for Magnus to answer back as the silence between them stretches. So, he places a kiss to Magnus’ lips, hoping to bring the words out. His method proves to be quite successful. 

“Alec. I can’t say it didn’t hurt to know that Catarina  _and_ Ragnor knew that you were alive. I spent months trying to leave my bed. But even that was difficult and your family were hurting too, but they kept trying to make me feel better you know? But, none of that compares to the feeling of knowing that you’re alive and safe.” He trailed off with a whisper. He spoke the truth, knowing that Alec wanted it from him, before continuing meekly. “Even if you haven’t told me the whole truth yet.” 

“What? I’ve been telling you the truth.” Alec’s brows furrow as Magnus’ head tilts. Alec was fooling himself and he knew it.

“Alexander. We may have been separated for a year, but the look on your face when you are lying or hiding something hasn’t changed.” He shakes his head as Alec settles back into his seat. Now would be as good a time as any to tell Magnus that he shared Alec’s powers, that Magnus’ magic goes beyond everything that he already has, that it's dangerous. But as Alec’s mouth opens, ready to spill the truth, Magnus settles into his neck, nuzzling there before placing a kiss. 

“I understand that you had to get your powers under control, I mean, most warlocks understand better than anyone. But you could’ve at least told us you were alive. Or at the very least, told your siblings.” Alec shut his eyes for a moment, the truth on the tip of his tongue.

"I couldn't ask them to do that." Alec squeaks.

“What are you reading?” Magnus picks the book up from the table, hoping for a change in his tone and the subject, and he inspects it for a moment before it’s being hastily removed from his hands.

“Just a book that belonged to the warlock. Nothing major.” He clicked his fingers, sending the book away as he watched Magnus sit away from him. Magnus saw it, the look in his eyes which told him that Alec was lying again. From what he could tell, Alec has lied about a lot of this tonight, omitting to tell them things. He’s also not told him the full truth. But he realises that maybe, Alec has his reasons and would eventually tell him everything. But Magnus didn’t want to let this one go. It was so blatantly obvious that he was hiding something from him, and surely Alec had to know that too, right?

“Alexander. Surely you don’t think that I’m that stupid.” Magnus arched an eyebrow and Alec cast his eyes to the floor. "I would be insulted if you did." Magnus smiled, hoping to relieve some of the tension. Maybe if Alec turned to a certain page that didn’t risk the chance of exposing the worst of it, then Magnus may lay off. 

“It was one of the warlocks journals among hundreds of others.” He whispered. “I re-read them often to make sure there isn’t something I’ve missed.”

“Would you mind if I was to read something from it?” Magnus hoped that Alec wouldn’t say no. He knew that it was almost as if he’d be intruding on her life, a women whom he didn't know. “It would be nice to get a glimpse of who this woman was, considering I know half the warlocks in New York, maybe I could help you figure out who she is?” 

Alec huffed as he watched Magnus take one of his hand in his own before pressing a kiss to the back of it. It made sense, and he would have to be careful of course; he figured Magnus would let him find a page himself anyway, since he didn’t know the woman at all. So, he waved his hand, a book appearing on his lap, before pulling his hand from Magnus’ to find a certain page.

Magnus watched as Alec flicked through the book and read a page. Honestly, if Magnus can get any more information out of Alec, even if it was at 4 in the morning, then he would damn well try. But then Alec sighed, before turning to another page, his eyes skimming over the words on it as Magnus pretended not to notice that. Alec did that two more times before finally deciding on a page, handing the book over to Magnus. Magnus graciously accepted the book, eyeing Alec warily before reading.

_'Alec is doing well. I’m so proud of him. But I heard him sneak off last night. He_ _mustn't_ _keep doing this, he’s putting himself and his friends in peril. Albeit, I have to give it to him, he’s able to stay focused when learning knew spells and such,_ _despite_ _missing his friends. But sometimes, I see it in his eyes: I see the desperation of gravely needing to assure his_ _friends_ _that he is safe, but I’ve told him plenty of times, I've informed him of the dangers of revealing himself._

_I didn’t peg Alec as_ _someone_ _to talk in his sleep. Well, mumble_ _. But_ _occasionally, he’ll whimper Magnus’ name. Along with people called Isabelle and Jace_ _which, from what he’s told me are his siblings, the latter being his_ _parabatai_ _. I can’t imagine having a connection so strong with multiple people. His connection with Magnus Bane, the warlock, is so unexpected to me. A Shadowhunter and a Warlock? It's surreal. But, he’s still so young, and madly in love._   _It's dangerous._

_Alec doesn’t stop asking about him. About Elijah. I miss him dearly._ _Every day_ _, working with Alec,_ _I'm_ _reminded of him, reminded of what I could have had, had I listened. If only I hadn’t gone to speak to him that day, if I had stayed away, then maybe Elijah would still be alive._  '

Magnus looked up after finishing the words on the page. Alec was looking at him intently, checking every reaction, even though there were hardly any until now. Magnus looked back at him, his brows furrowed together in confusion.

“Who’s Elijah?” 

“Well, you know how our connection is what fuels my powers." _Our powers._  "Her connection was with Elijah.” Alec took the book from Magnus’ hands before waving his hand, magicking the book away, hoping that Magnus will just leave it all at that. But it's Magnus, and he worries. And Alec can't blame him.

“She said she missed him. What happened?” Magnus shuffled closer and Alec huffed out a sigh. He knew Magnus was just curious, but Alec honestly didn’t have all the answers. So, he’d try his best.

“Well, remember I told you that I didn’t come home because there was no telling if I could control my magic or not.” Magnus nodded at Alec’s words. “The warlock told me that she had cautiously decided to give her boyfriend a visit. She was in a similar position to me at the time. But when they got together, something happened with her magic, causing her to injure both herself and Elijah. He died, however, the warlock was lucky and ended up only harming herself in the process.” Alec was lying by now. He wasn’t proud of it, not one bit. But it just seemed easier somehow.

The warlock had finally told him what happened with Elijah when she’d had enough of his pestering. She had been done with her training, learning everything that she needed to know. At the time, the warlock had been in Alec’s place, learning what she needed to know and the person training her was in her place, teaching her everything, just like she had been with Alec. One night, she couldn’t control herself, deciding to pay a visit to her boyfriend, who thought she was dead.

The warlock had soon lost all of her inhibitions, revealing herself to her warlock boyfriend, killing them both in the process. When her mentor at the time realised where she had gone, he’d went to retrieve her before any damage could be done. He’d been too late to prevent it however, and when he’d arrived, he’d found both of them dead. 

A perk of having the special abilities had been resurgence; the ability to bring someone back from the dead.  However, when bringing someone back from the dead, it takes a lot of energy out of you. You feel their pain as you bring them back to life, causing the process to take energy out of you. The warlocks’ mentor at the time was on the verge of death, so when bringing the warlock back to life, it killed her mentor in the process, leaving her alone. 

“I don’t know much about this warlock, and I guess I'm not in any place to make assumptions, but it seems as though her life was quite tragic.” Magnus whispered.

“She was a nice woman. I quite often miss her.” Alec sighed as he stood, holding a hand out to Magnus. “Join me in coming back to bed?” Magnus frowned at him. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that Alec was changing the subject.

“How do I know you’ll actually go to bed? You need to sleep too you know.” He reached for Alec’s hand, yelping as Alec tugged on it, pushing Magnus’ chest against his own, breathing him in. 

“I promise,” He placed his hands on both sides of Magnus’ face, his thumb brushing over Magnus’ cheekbone. “I’ll be sleeping right beside you. And I’ll see you in the morning.” He smiled as Magnus pulled him by the hand, leading him towards the bedroom. They both climbed into bed, Alec encompassing Magnus. 

“I love you.” Magnus whispered as he felt Alec’s breath fan over his neck. Alec hummed in response, before closing his eyes, falling into a much-needed sleep.

*

Alec’s eyes drifted open slowly, the smell of pancakes filling his nostrils as he turns to find Magnus, his eyes shut and his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Alec reaches a hand out tentatively, stroking a thumb over Magnus’ cheekbones. He should feel happy right? He should feel nothing but content as he looked at Magnus, but instead he just felt guilt. It was gnawing at him, telling him to do something about it.

Alec decided to promise himself that he’ll tell him everything tonight. He’ll tell him about their bond, he’ll tell him about the deal that was made with Asmodeus and the potion, he’ll tell him, and then apologise for it all. As Magnus moved slightly, Alec blinked, focusing on the beautiful cat eyes fluttering open in front of him. 

“Mmm, pancakes?” Magnus croaks out and Alec laughs a little.

“Good morning to you too.” Alec leaned forward, placing a kiss to Magnus’ lips before pulling away hesitantly. “I haven’t cooked them. I just woke up. In fact, I have no idea who’s making them.” 

“Maybe we should find out.” Magnus arched an eyebrow towards Alec as he stretched, his brown eyes returning. 

“Let’s just hope it isn’t Izzy.” He smiled as he stood, before opening the door to the bedroom and walking towards the kitchen, Magnus in tow. They both stop dead in their tracks however when they notice Maryse, stood with a spatula in her hand and a pancake in the frying pan, surrounded by Izzy and Jace.

“Mom?” Alec muttered as a massive grin spread across his face.

“Alec oh my goodness.” She whispers as she puts the spatula down in a haste, before throwing her arms around her son, hugging him tightly. “You really are here.” 

“Yeah mom. I’m back.” He hugs her back just as hard, his head buried in her neck as his eyes squeeze shut. Magnus, Jace and Izzy watch them both, grins plastered on all of their faces. Maryse let’s go of him, placing both her hands on either side of his face as she smiled.

“You have to tell me everything. From what Izzy and Jace have told me, your life has been pretty hectic since we last saw you.” Her eyebrow arches as she steps back to flip the pancake in the pan.

“I promise I’ll tell you everything. Just maybe not right now? It really is a long story.” Alec watched, momentarily stunned. A thousand thoughts ran through his head at the same time.  _Has she told anyone else that I’m alive? How much_ _does she actually know?  What do I do with her now?_

Clary walked into the kitchen, her eyes still droopy as she looked between everyone within the room, before walking slowly over to Jace.

“Hey Maryse. Long time no see.” She whispered. It was loud enough so everyone could hear, but it also seemed that she was sort of shy. Alec’s forehead creased as he watched his mother turn to her and smiled vehemently, her whole face lighting up.

“Certainly. I have missed your company. All of yours.” She turned back to the pancake, flipping it before placing it onto the plate which contained many more pancakes.

“Mom, who told you I was back?” 

“Well I received a call at a completely unnecessary time this morning from Jace, but when I arrived, everyone besides Jace was sleeping.” Maryse smiled. “Why?”

“What have you told her Jace?” Alec’s voice sounded agitated as he shot a glare towards his brother. From beside him, Magnus frowned slightly, wondering where the slight change of attitude had come from.

“Nothing really.” He shrugged, oblivious to the edge in Alec’s voice. However, when he looked at him, Alec’s expression spoke many more volumes. “All I said was that you were alive and that you’re a half breed now and that you’re on a mission.” He grinned with each word that he spoke. Alec just shook his head before focusing on Maryse’s face, looking for anything along the lines of fear or anger. But there was nothing but curiosity.

“Yes. I guess you could say I am half warlock, half Shadowhunter. And I guess you could say that I am on a mission. But it’s nothing to worry about mom.” He took one of her hands into both of his. “But I need to know. Have you told anyone about my being alive?” 

“I mean, I told Luke and your father. Your father is at the London institute right now I think. I honestly try not to keep up with his recent doings. But Luke really wants to see you.” When she finished speaking, a wide smile adorned on her face, Alec dropped her hand before placing his hands to both of her shoulders.

“Mom, I need you to listen to me. Luke, cannot come here. It’s bad enough that you are here, but I need you to tell Luke that it’s safer for you both to stay away right now.” Alec knew it sounded stupid, but only to everyone who was not him. 

“Alec... what-” 

“Mom, it’s not too late for you yet, but, I want to take more precautions now. Do you trust me?” She stared back at him incredulously, worry and confusion etched onto her face.

“I’d like to.” She whispered slightly after a slightly long pause. “Of course I trust you Alec, but as a Shadowhunter...” She trailed off before taking a deep breath. “Forgive me, I’m sorry. I trust you implicitly Alec, this is all just very-” She couldn’t finish her sentence.

“Confusing?” Izzy whispered.

“Sketchy?” Jace snickered.

“Weird?” Clary sighed.

“Different. I was going to say different.” She mumbled as she shot a glare at them all, before her eyes landed on Magnus. His face had been frozen with the same wary, and slightly scared expression for a while. His eyes were staring at the floor, although they were not focused on anything in particular. His mind was not with him yet as he thought over Alec’s words.  _It’s not too late for you yet._  Did this mean it was too late for everyone else involved? 

“Mom, there’s something I can do to make sure that when you leave here to tell Luke to stay away, you’ll stay remotely safe. Do you trust- No, can you trust me?” Her eyes bore into both of Alec’s and for a moment, Alec thought his mark had come through somehow. That the whole thing was on display. But then she sighed and Alec knew that it hadn't.

“Okay then. What is it?” Maryse was expecting something elaborate. Potions, incantations, the whole shebang! But Alec smiled slightly and led her into the living room and to one of the couches, everyone else in tow. He angled his body towards her before taking a deep breath and, while hesitating slightly, raised his hands to place them on either side of Maryse’s head. As he shut his eyes, Catarina’s voice rang through the living room.

“Alec no.” Her voice was shrill, but when she next spoke, it was composed slightly. “You can’t do this.” It was obvious she had just woken up, but it was painfully obvious to everyone besides Alec due to the way she stood, the way she looked at everyone in the room. Alec laughed at her.

“You’re wrong Catarina. I’m just making sure that my mother stays as safe as I can possibly make her. Not  _that_.” He sighed, a smile still on his face. “Shall we proceed.” His voice was filled with humour as Catarina muttered the words ‘oh’ and ‘sorry then’ under her breath while walking to stand behind Alec protectively. Both of his hands moved to his mother’s head before he closed his eyes and took a big breath, steadying his nerves slightly. This would take a lot out of him. In order to make sure his mother was safe, he would act as her personal shield; or rather his magic would be the shield, almost like an invisible force field surrounding her. 

However, this meant it would exert Alec, both physically and mentally. And so, he willed that thought away as he let his magic surround his mother, protecting her from the things that could cause her any kind of harm. Maryse gasped as she felt it, felt her skin tingle ever so slightly when his magic encompassed her. She smiled at him wide eyed as he sat there, his brows knitted together and his eyes screwed tightly shut. 

His breathing began to pick up, but as he felt his magic encompass her completely, he let himself sag backwards into Cats embrace. Her hand touched his forehead lightly as his eyes slipped shut. Everyone in the room moved in closer, Magnus rushing over to them. But Cat held her hand up from Alec’s forehead, signalling everyone to wait a second. And that’s when Magnus felt it.

Magnus’s bones felt a little like jelly, almost as if he could definitely use a nap right now. It was a strange feeling, but it felt familiar for a reason which Magnus could not make out. And as Alec’s eyes opened he sat back up and brushed his hair out the way. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. No need to panic or anything, just tired is all.” Alec smiled at everyone reassuringly before looking at Magnus and taing in his confusion expression along with his droopy eyelids. He exchanged a quick glance with Cat. “It’s getting stronger.” He muttered inaudibly so only Cat could hear it.

“I’ll bet you’re tired.” Jace snickered from behind Maryse. 

“What?” Alec worried for a moment.

“Oh come on Alec, we all heard you. You two were up very late.” He grinned between Alec Magnus. Magnus now had his face under control, looking towards the blonde Shadowhunter with disbelief. 

“Okay, we are not doing that right now.” Alec hissed before turning his full attention to Maryse, his voice softer now. “How do you feel? Any different?” 

“Not anymore no, the feeling is gone.” She whispered. She couldn’t believe what was happening. That it was her son who had been able to do that.

“Good then.”

“Is that how it always feels for you? The tingly feeling?” She was looking at her hands, wishing to be able to feel the sensation just one more time. Alec smiled at her, placing his hand in hers before squeezing gently, sending a pulse of magic, causing a slight tingle in the tip of her fingers.

“More or less.” He shrugged. “Look mom, you really do have to get out of here and tell Luke to keep you both safe. You’re a little bit safer than he is right now, so my apologies for that, but tell him to stay with you if he feels as though there is any danger.” She nodded, before frowning.

“But you haven't explained anything to me yet Alec. I’d like to know where you’ve been, I worry too.” Maryse whispered as she looked at Alec, a frown mirrored on his face. 

“And I promised I will. Just not now.” He stood, before wrapping his arms tightly around his mother. “Go.” He whispered to her. She moved quickly, hugging everyone in the room but as she hugged Magnus she lingered.

“Something is wrong. He’s hiding more from you. Make sure he tells you otherwise this may very well end badly.” She whispered frantically before moving to face him, her hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes Maryse. I believe so too.” He forged a kind smile, all the while flashing a knowing smile towards Maryse before continuing quickly. “We are so lucky to have him back.” She nodded at him brusquely before moving towards the door. 

"I trust that you'll stay away for a while?" Alec called out and he watched as his mother glare at him.

"I'll be calling you all the time. But yes, I guess I can do that."

"Thank you." Alec was sincerely thankful. He didn't want to put his mom in any unnecessary danger, so when she agreed, he felt a little better about the situation.

“You will tell me. Even if I have to force it out of you. I’ve missed you Alec, and I’m so very happy that you’re back.” She sighed, and with that, she was out the door. Everyone took a seat, Magnus moving next to Alec and lacing their fingers together while watching him intently. He knew he’d have to be on high alert, he knew he’d have to watch for anything that tips him off about Alec’s behaviour. And he was almost certain that there was something wrong, but Magnus would have to be careful, because for all he knew, he could be standing in the middle of a minefield waiting to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm a sucker for Good parent Maryse!!  
> -Also, Alec keeping more secrets and lying? No surprise there. He's gonna have to come clean soon!  
> -Still don't know the warlocks name yet huh? That's getting very annoying lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading and the kudos!! :)


	7. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Jace and Izzy have a small heart to heart, Catarina does some story telling, and Alec is crumbling from keeping all these secrets! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! But I am back, and enjoying writing this story. So bit by bit I am revealing the things that Alec isn't telling Magnus. I am so sorry if things seem very confusing right now, but I can promise you, everything will make sense. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter, and your kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :)

“So... you guys had fun last night.” Izzy smiled and Alec huffed. He was thankful that his mother was no longer here but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing for him. “Honestly, it was so loud.” She snickered. 

“Okay, okay.” Magnus smiled for a moment before his face turning serious. “Alec, what just happened? You fainted.” Magnus watched as Alec sighed before shaking his head.

“It was nothing. I was just lending some support. My magic will act as a shield around mom, like I’ve placed the same wards around her that we placed on the loft.”

“Then why did you faint?” 

“The spell just took some energy out of me that’s all.” He smiled reassuringly at Magnus. And Magnus smiled back, not convinced one bit. “I mean, you know how that feels.”

Alec had a plan. He would come back, explain everything as much as he was possibly able to, and then go about his ‘mission’. The only hiccup with that plan was that he had forgotten how observant Magnus is. He thought he’d be able to lie for a little while, do what needed to be done through clenched teeth and then apologise for all of it, before everything returns back to normal.

Alec knew he had lots to apologise for, starting with him letting everyone he cares about think that he was dead for a year. And he was keeping all the secrets for their benefit, he didn’t want to see anyone he cared about get hurt because of his actions. 

“Well, there are pancakes in the kitchen, courtesy of Maryse. So, let’s eat.” Magnus claps his hands together, hoping that everyone would leave both him and Alec together. When everyone walks away Magnus looks at Alec, who seems to be deep in thought. “Alexander?” Alec’s head whips up as he turns his attention to Magnus.

“I’m fine, really.” Alec smiles and nods as Magnus scrutinizes his face. “What, no pancakes for you?” Alec walks closer to Magnus, his body almost fully pressed again him as Magnus shakes his head.

“Not hungry.” He shrugged as he stared up into hazel eyes. Magnus was so happy that Alec was in front of him, but he also felt scared. He knew there was so much more to any of this, and he knew that Alec was reluctant to let them know. But more than that, he was scared that he was going to lose him again, that Alec would disappear, just like last time. 

“Well I certainly am.” He chuckled before placing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, both of them moving to the kitchen. When they get there, only Izzy and Jace remain, the others having gone to sit at the table with their pancakes. Both of their faces brighten up as soon as they see Alec.

“Hey, saved you some pancakes.” Izzy mumbles, her mouth full of pancakes. Alec just laughs before moving to grab a plate. 

“I’m gonna go speak with Cat.” Magnus hesitantly smiled and Alec was weary but he knew Cat wouldn’t tell him anything yet. They all watched as Magnus left the kitchen, leaving the three siblings.

“Hey man, it’s good to have you back. Can’t tell you how chaotic it is without you.” Jace smiled, before moving to hug his brother tightly. Alec felt sort of guilty. Guilty for leaving his parabatai, guilty for having left him and his family in charge of everything while he was ‘dead’. 

“Yeah, we missed you so much.” Izzy hugged Alec, before moving to make herself a coffee. “It’s a good thing you’re back though, even if I still don’t totally understand what happened to you.” Alec’s smile faded slightly at his sisters' words. Alec had considered telling his siblings everything. About the deal, about the fact that he wasn’t dead, about all of it. But it was bad enough that he had put Cat and Ragnor in that position, he couldn’t do it to his siblings.

“I missed you all too, so much. You couldn’t even believe it.” Alec turned towards his siblings and really took them in. Jace had dark circles under his eyes and overall, he just looked tired. Izzy wasn’t wearing as much makeup as usual, and her clothes weren’t as extravagant. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys I wasn’t dead. But I couldn’t ask you to lie to everyone.” 

“It’s no big deal now that we know you’re alive. And besides, I don’t think I could’ve kept the secret anyway, what with how mom and Magnus were.” Izzy shrugs, and Alec doesn’t miss the way Jace sends a warning look at her.

“How bad were you all?” Alec asks through clenched teeth. “I saw some things, not everything though, I couldn’t bear to. Catarina told me some stuff I guess” Jace and Izzy frowned at him in confusion.

“What do you mean you saw. I know you said you were watching us, but how exactly?” Izzy whispered.

“Most of the time I glamoured myself so that you guys couldn’t see me and I either came here or to Magnus’ balcony.” Alec just shrugged before tearing his eyes away from the wide-eyed looks of his siblings. 

“Well I guess it was hard on all of us. Alec, when I felt you die, it was one of the worst experiences of my life. I was real bad for a while, but I began to get better you know.” Jace frowned.

“Same for me. It hurt so bad thinking that you’d left us. But we both started doing things in honour of you, you know. We wanted to make you proud. Of course, we didn’t know you were alive then but you get us.” Izzy huffed out a laugh before continuing. “But we used distractions. Hunting, working, anything really. But mom, mom was a wreck. Of course, she wouldn’t let anyone but us and max see that, so usually she also found distractions.” Alec cast his eyes between the floor and his siblings often as they spoke. If Alec felt guilty before, he felt a lot more remorseful now. 

“But Magnus, I didn’t see him for about 1 and a half months at first. He wouldn’t see any of us. But when he finally let us into the loft, it was almost like he wasn’t all there you know. He was just blank. He would answer when spoken to, even though half the time it was in monosyllables.” Alec felt sick with guilt. He was angry with himself for not telling anyone, and he knew that he couldn’t, but knowing what he’s put everyone through is harder than he thought it would be.

“But he wouldn’t laugh at anything, or leave his bed half the time. It wasn’t until four months ago that he started to look better. We were fooling ourselves of course, he’d resorted to drinking the feelings away. The thought was definitely appealing. But we couldn’t just sit by and let him do that to himself. But, he’s just so stubborn.” Jace frowned as Alec laughed slightly.

“Sounds like Magnus.” He shook his head before reluctantly gesturing for him to continue.

“I told him that it wouldn’t be what you would’ve wanted. Things got better I guess, but now you’re here, things just got a whole lot better.” Jace shrugged.

“Yeah, there’s still time.” Alec murmured as he picked up his pancake and walked out of the kitchen with his siblings behind him. “But I missed you all too. So much!” 

After everyone had finished their pancakes, Catarina began to tell the story of how Alec showed up on Catarina’s door step.

“Scared the shit out of me. I opened the door to find Alec Lightwood stood there. My first thought of course was to either run, because I didn’t think it was really him, or to tell Magnus. But I let him in anyway.” She began to tell the edited version, the one that didn’t give too much away. But Alec could only think about the real version.

_Alec’s fist thudded against the door._ _It had to be about half 1 in the morning. But h_ _e knew he had no other option, not many warlocks would be pleased with him showing up on their doorstep, especially when he’s supposed to be dead._ _Besides. He didn’t trust many of them anyway._ _He stopped knocking when he heard footsteps, and then the door swung open to reveal a tired face, quickly replaced by shock._

_“It’s really me, just let me explain everything.” Alec raised his hands slightly, showing that he meant no harm. “I really need your help Cat. I didn’t die and_ _it’s_ _really me, but you have to let me explain it to you.” He whispered audibly as Cat s_ _till_ _stood there, her face confused and shocked. Cat was trying to decide whether she was either so tired, that she was seeing things, or that this was a demon, in the form of Alec._

_“What is this?” Cat muttered as she stared at Alec, her magic at the tips of her fingers, ready for an attack._

_“I know this must be very confusing, and if you just give me a chance, I can explain to you why I’m on your doorstep and alive. Please.” Alec pleaded. He let out a sigh of relief when Catarina moved to the side slightly, ushering him in._

_“Try anything and you’re dead. Got it?” She closed the door, her magic thumping within her veins, ready to defend herself. They both walk into the living room before she gesture for him to take a seat as she takes a seat opposite him. “Explain.”_

_“Well, 6 months ago when I ran into the fire- has Magnus told you?" Alec realised that Cat hadn't been there as she slowly shook her head._

_"I haven't spoken to Magnus for a few weeks. Not properly anyway." She shrugged and Alec frowned as he zoned out a little, thinking of how much he must've hurt Magnus if he hasn't even spoken to Cat. "Alec?" His head whips up before taking a deep breath._

_"So when I ran into the fire, I stepped through a portal, which took me to this warlock. She told me that she wasn’t like other warlocks. She had different powers, unlike anyy warlock could do. Then she proceeded to tell me that there is a war coming, and the way to stop it is with those powers and that I am the chosen one.” Alec smirked at her confused reaction. “Basically, she was dying. This is a completely different type of warlock, she wasn't immortal, and she needed to give these powers to the next ‘chosen one.’ And that was me.” Alec waited before he final_ _l_ _y got the reaction he was expecting._

_“_ _So_ _do you have her powers now?” Cat frowned as Alec nodded. “Then prove it.”_

_“Okay." Alec's eyebrows drew together. "How?”_

_“Do something that no other warlock could simply do.”  Alec thought for a moment before deciding._

_“I have to place my hands on both sides of your head. Will you let me do that?” Alec whispers before Catarina nods slowly. Alec moves closer, placing his hands on her head before closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. He projects his thoughts to Cat, showing her images of Magnus when he last saw him and when he last spoke to him. He then showed her images of him walking into the fire, before removing his hands and his eyes fluttered open. Alec took a deep breath as he regained his composure and looking Cat in the eyes._

_“What was that?” She whispered._

_“I just showed you my thoughts, sort of. Mainly just my memories of Magnus. Normally, warlock's can only produce a picture, but I just showed you pieces of my memory of Magnus.” Alec smiled crookedly as he realised that Catarina believed him. At least a little. “And I want to be able to see him again, and talk to him, and make him see that I’m alright, but I can’t do that without your help Cat.”_

_“And it’s really you? You’re not a demon or something?” She breathed out and Alec chuckled._

_“No Cat. I’m not a demon.”_

_“Okay, so what now? Why have you come to_ _me?_ _Why can’t you see Magnus?” Cat needed the answers. But there_ _were_ _so many questions._

_“Me and Magnus share our powers, although, he doesn’t know that yet. I can’t go anywhere near him or our magic will clash and we’ll both die instantly.” Alec sighed before continuing. “Me and this warlock._ _We have a plan to win this war. Or at least stop it. But it’s complicated. Very complicated. You see, whatever the hell is leading this war, it has demons to help it. They’re called_ _Naberius_ _demons and_ _basically,_ _they want to kill me and anyone around me most of the time._ _So,_ _before we do_ _anything_ _, can I please place wards around your house.”_

_“I already have wards?” Cat looks at him as he stands._

_“Yes, but not my wards. My wards keep the demons out for a while.” He mumbles before raising his hands and placing the wards, securing Cat’s home. “Anyway," He contunies after a few minutes. "The person or thing that is leading this war wants me and my powers. But we can’t let that happen. So_ _,_ _our plan is to transfer my powers to someone else a_ _t_ _the last minute of everything and make them a target-” Alec is cut off before he can finish his sentence._

_“Alec! You can’t do that” Cat exclaims as she searches Alec’s face frantically for some sort of explanation._

_“Let me finish. The plan is to transfer my powers to someone else and make them a target so that we can defeat this leader. The leader wouldn’t know that I no longer possess the powers, therefore going after me instead of the other person. They’d be so distracted trying to get my powers, that they wouldn’t realise, the person who actually has the powers is about to defeat them._ _” Alec finishes, hoping that he’s made at least a tiny bit of sense to her._

_“But the only problem with it, is that whoever I give my powers to, will be under the_ _influence of the demon that we make the deal with. But I’m working on a way to stop that. I think I can prevent that from happening somehow.” Alec assures her._

_“Okay.” She nods slowly while frowning. “_ _So_ _who_ _and how do we transfer these powers?” She sighed._

_“I don’t know who we’ll transfer them to, and as for how, it’s going to take a long time. I still need to practise my magic, and if I don’t have any of that under control, then it will all be useless, everything that we've done” Alec sighed. He knew the basic outline of what he had to do, but actually doing it all was going to be much harder. And Alec was_ _nowhere_ _near prepared enough._

_“Well I can obviously help you with that.” Cat smiled but it quickly faded when she saw the pained expression on his face. “What? What’s wrong?”_

_“I really shouldn’t have even come to you. But I couldn’t ask you to do that. I couldn’t ask you to lie like that to everyone, to Magnus. That’s why no one knows, I couldn’t ask everyone to lie, and even if they told Magnus, you know he’d want to come see me. I’m not sure I’d be able to stop myself form seeing him.” He knew that by even coming here, he was making Cat lie to everyone, or at least hide his secret. But he had nowhere else to go, no one else he could trust enough to help him do this. He wasn’t even sure that Cat would want to help him, but he_ _had to_ _try._

_“Don’t be_ _silly Alec, of course I’ll_ _help._ _” Although she didn’t totally understand everything, she had gotten the g_ _ist_ _of it. There is a war coming that Alec has been chosen to fight. He now_ _has warlock powers,_ _specifically_ _for this war and_ _its_ _leader. He and Magnus share powers, and_ _the reason_ _he hasn’t told anyone he’s alive is because if he and Magnus come into_ _contact,_ _they both die, and it all would’ve been for nothing. There_ _are_ _demons out to kill Alec and anyone he’s_ _close_ _to and to top it all off, he has an elaborate plan to fix everything._

_“Thanks Cat. But are you sure, this is a lot of information and I don’t want to overwhelm_ _you? or intrude on your life?_ _”_

_“Alec, shush. Now, tell me what even is the plan?” Cat shifted a little closer to Alec as he huffed out a sigh of_ _relief_ _._

_“I have to contact a demon, a very powerful demon. I’m not sure who yet, that was the_ _warlock’s_ _job, to find a demon. But she died about a month ago and so I was_ _thinking maybe you could help with that?” Cat nodded before Alec continued. “I have to make a deal, or a trade of some sort. I’m not sure what it is yet, but after making that deal, we’ll be able to transfer my powers with the help of that demon, provided of course we follow his rules and do as he_ _say’s_ _.” Alec looked at Cat, but she was deep in thought, probably figuring out everything that was just said._

_“_ _So_ _this deal, is it dangerous?” Cat didn’t want to put him in_ _harm’s_ _way, and Magnus would never forgive her if he knew about it._

_“I’m not sure Cat. But_ _it_ _probably will be, it is a demon after all.” Alec shrugged. “But before we even think about any of this, I have to get better with my magic.”_

_“_ _Ohhhh_ _!” Cat clapped her hands together as a smile lit up on her face. “What about_ _Ragnor_ _, can I please tell him?” She watched as Alec looked at her with a_ _disapproving_ _scowl. He thought it over for a minute. There couldn’t be any_ _harm,_ _right? But what if_ _Ragnor_ _couldn’t keep the secret? And who’s to say_ _Ragnor_ _would even want this burden. “Please?” She whined as she cocked her head to the side._

_“Maybe that isn’t a good idea Cat? It’s bad enough I dragged you into this mess, but I couldn’t drag_ _Ragnor_ _in it too.” Cat huffed at his words before rolling his eyes._

_“Well, you wouldn’t be dragging him into it, I would! And besides, he could_ _also_ _help when it comes to finding a demon and helping you with your magic. When he isn’t being grumpy that is.” She trailed off with a laugh and Alec smirked._

_“Fine, but tomorrow yeah? This is a lot to take in, as I’m sure you understand.” Alec nodded and Cat sighed, a smile playing at her lips._

_“You can say that again.” She glances at the nearest digital clock on the counter before standing. “You can take the guest bedroom, should you wish to stay of course.” Alec nodded as he stood, before watching Cat retreat to her bedroom._

_“Hey Cat. Thanks, for agreeing to help me.” Alec didn’t know if thank you would even be enough, but it was the least he could do considering everything. He would have to find a way to make it up to her, somehow. Cat just smiled and nodded once._

_“It’s good to have you back Alec. Even if you did bring a war along with you.” Alec laughed when Cat left the room and Alec went to the guest bedroom. Maybe, now that he had Cat, and quite possibly_ _Ragnor_ _, he may have a chance of winning this thing. But he still wasn’t sure._

Alec was brought back when he heard chair legs scraping across the floor. He watched as Cat moved into the kitchen, followed by everyone else besides Magnus. Magnus was focused on Alec’s face, and how blank it looked as he continued to stare in one direction. 

“Alexander? You zoned out for a moment. Are you alright?” He asked when Alec’s eyes focused entirely on Magnus. Concern was etched onto his face as he shifted closer, taking both of Alec’s hands into his own.

“Yeah, no I’m fine.” He breathed out, bringing Magnus’ hands up to his lips. His eyebrows laced together as he tried to figure out what it was he wanted to say to him. He wanted to apologise, again, for having let him believe he was dead, for having caused him so much pain. “Magnus, I’m sorry for the pain that I caused you. Jace told me you didn’t see anyone for a while. And that after that, you were just, blank. And that was before you resorted to drinking it all away. I am so sorry. For all of it.” Alec’s voice broke off at the end, because he knew that if he went any further, he would be a sobbing mess. He looked towards the floor, before feeling hands pull his face up to look.

“Shh, I know why you did what you did. We all grieve in different ways Alec. But you’re back now, so let’s not dwell on that, and instead focus on the fact that we’re together again.” Magnus whispered before placing a kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec kisses back, slowly, never wanting it to end. But Magnus pulls away all too soon, leaving Alec’s lips tingling and wanting more. 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me for a second, I have to go speak to Cat and Ragnor.” Alec mumbled before removing himself from Magnus’ hands and walking to the kitchen.

"Cat, a moment." He pulled her from the kitchen and they baganto walk to Ragnor's room.

"What's going on Alec?" Cat stared at him in confusion as he flung the door open to reveal a tired Ragnor who looked pissed at the fact that Alec had just woken him up.

"Um excuse me?" He exclaimed as he stood from the bed, looking between both Cat and Alec his face angry before noticing the look of frustration and sadness that Alec wore. "Are you okay?

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this guys, I have to tell him. Everything.” Alec frowned as he took a seat on the bed while Cat and Ragnor stood in front of him, disapproval on their faces at Alec's words.

“You just got him back. Let things cool down for a while, go about doing what we need to do and then we’ll tell him. I didn’t know why you didn’t just tell him at first, but then I realised that when he finds out he might be pissed at you, at us. ” Cat folded her arms across her chest as she reasoned with him.

“You two of all people know how observant he is. He’ll probably figure this out some way or another without us telling him.” Alec shook his head. If he knows Magnus, then he knows that he probably already suspects something, and he knows that Magnus will try to figure it all out. But Alec knows that he needs to be the one to tell him.

“Sure, but that’s why we are here.” Ragnor smirked as he placed his arm around Catarina, but she just looked at him, smirking, before shrugging it off.

“No, you’re here because I need help. Not to stop him from figuring it out” Alec sighed. “And because you both still owe me.” 

“Fine that too. How many times do we have to apologise? But seriously Alec, don’t tell him now. I mean, what will you even get out of it?” Cat stares as Alec just groans at her before placing his head in his hands.

“That’s not even the problem Cat." He sighed as he pulled his head back up.

"How do I tell him that I’ve practically signed my life over to his father? What if he doesn’t give me a chance to explain that we have a plan to stop all of this.” Alec shouts slightly, but once he’s finished, the room is silent. No one says anything, and the only sound which can be heard is the steady breathing. 

“How do I tell him that he’s the one who I’m going to transfer my powers to? How do I tell him I don't have much time left?” Alec whispers as he closes his eyes, his heart breaking bit by bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Honestly Cat is amazing, I just love her.  
> -Poor Magnus, Izzy and Jace. I love them too lol.  
> -Do we think Alec is going to break and end up telling Magnus everything?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it means alot to me!!


End file.
